There's Only One Tree Hill
by ImJustLoafly
Summary: My name is Lucas Scott. 4 years ago my friends and I graduated from Tree Hill High. Peyton married a guy called Julian. Haley became a famous musician and ended things with her husband Nathan who is a big shot basketball player for the Bobcats. Brooke started a shop in Tree Hill, but is slowly becoming lonely. Me? Well, I just became a Tree Hill Ravens basketball coach. BRUCAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

_My name is Lucas Scott. 4 years ago my friends and I graduated from Tree Hill High. Peyton found love in L.A. with a guy called Julian. Haley became a famous musician and ended things with her husband Nathan. Nathan is a big shot basketball player for the Bobcats. Brooke started a shop in Tree Hill, but is slowly becoming lonely. Me? Well, I just became a Tree Hill Ravens basketball coach, lost and trying to find my way. _

**Chapter 1**

He groaned and turned over to his side, to turn off his alarm clock. It was seven thirty in the morning, way too early to get up on a Monday, but he had to get ready to go to work. He groaned again as he pulled the bed covers off his body, letting the cool air touch his skin, he walked sleepily to the bathroom, and switched on the shower.

Ten minutes later he came out. Refreshed and more awake, he pulled on his 'Ravens Coach' T-shirt, and then pulled up his faded blue jeans. He grabbed the bath towel that he threw on his bed and began to rub his hair dry, when his phone shone light, and began ringing on his desk next to his laptop.

"Hello?" He heard a loud muffled sound, and then a huge sigh. Something was going on.

"Broody? I need your help."

It was Brooke. Lucas chuckled as he heard his nickname again. Since the first day they met, Brooke knew instantly that Lucas was the 'brooding' kind of guy, and Lucas knew that Brooke was his 'Pretty Girl' or 'Cheery' depending on whatever mood she was in.

"Hey pretty girl. What's up?"

"Well, you know that I'm opening my store soon, right? Oh yeah, of course you do, no-one forgets about Brooke Davis!"

Lucas chuckled, everyone listened to Brooke, she was constantly talking and she was the best friend to everyone in the group. "Of course, how could I not forget?" He replied jokingly.

"Yeah, anyways," Brooke said in her dismissive tone, "there's all these heavy boxes that need moving, and I would ask Haley, but she's touring now, and Nathan's in Charlotte playing basketball for the Bobcats, so I thought," Brooke then turned into her cheeky/flirty tone, knowing Lucas wouldn't turn her down, "who wouldn't be better at moving all these heavy boxes than my brooding, strong, and very sexy man?!"

Lucas chuckled again. Whenever Brooke wanted someone to do something for her, she would always shower them with compliments knowing that they would never turn down her dimpled smile and cute voice. "Brooke… I can't… I need to go to work…" He heard Brooke sigh and could picture her pouting and whining about how no-one does anything for her, yet she does everything for them.

"Come on Lucas please! Hey I know, if you come and move all of these boxes for me, I'll let you take me out on a nice, possibly romantic, meal! What do you say?"

"I say, why is Brooke Davis offering _me _the chance to take her out?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know… Maybe it's because I know that you'll come now."

"Is that right now?" Lucas heard Brooke hum in response. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, considering his options. One, go to work and be bored out of his brains. Or two, go and help Brooke and then take her out afterwards, for a nice, not romantic, meal. It was no choice really… "Right, okay I'll come over. I'll tell Skills that I'm ill, He'll cover for me."

"Yay, I knew you wouldn't let me down Broody! Hey look, come by in 20 okay, I need to do some things first."

"Sure. See you in twenty, pretty girl," he chuckled as his ended the conversation. Nothing had changed about Brooke. Well, nothing that he could see…

Brooke was walking to test the lights when she saw one of the mannequins on the brown, newly laminated floor. Slowly, she bent down to reach it and huffed heavily as the mannequin was too heavy for her to handle.

"Need any help?"

She heard the familiar voice and smiled; still trying to lift up the mannequin, she replied, "Uhuh! Man, these are heavier than they look!"

Lucas chuckled as he helped his friend lift up the plastic body from the floor and onto the lit uo white box beside it.

"Thanks." Brooke said smiling, as she patted the dust off of her new black dress. She walked over back to the light switch and flicked it upwards; expecting the store to light up, but instead it stayed a dim shaded store. "Great! Just great! We open in a week and the lights don't frickin' work! If I knew the technician was going to suck this bad, I wouldn't have hired him!"

Lucas walked up to Brooke and smiled, seeing her pout and whine was the normality. Brooke Davis, the strong fearless, beautiful person, yet the same person who could bitch about everything until the day she went to her grave. "Here let me have a look at your fuse box. Maybe I could help."

Brooke grinned showing her deep dimples, and started to laugh loudly. "I can picture it now, _'Lucas Scott, the basketball coach, the author and now the technician,' _how come you are so damn talented huh?"

Lucas gave his pretty girl a cheeky wink, "I just have my ways miss Davis…"

"Oh god, don't ever call me that again! You sounded like you were talking to my mom!"

"Okay, okay. I just have my ways…Pretty girl."

"See much better! Come on, it's over here." Brooke winked at one of her best friends and swayed her hips whilst walking to the fuse box.

**Hope you guys like what you have read so far, next chaptr will be up soon! Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thanks for the awesome reviews! I know that this is going to be a short chapter but I hope that the next one is going to be longer! Keep reviewing xo**

**Chapter 2**

"Last box emptied and I am officially pooped!" Lucas said as he slumped down onto the white couch in the middle of the little shop and sighed of relief as he moved his body and started to lie on the couch.

Brooke instantly ran over to the couch that Lucas was about to lie on and pushed his legs off of the new couch. "No, Lucas Scott! You cannot get this new, gorgeous couch dirty. I mean look at you! You're covered in dust and dirt, ew!"

Lucas sighed as he put his feet solidly on the floor and pulled up his slumped body in a suitable seating position, waiting for Brooke to nod in approval which she did, and sat next to him. Lucas lifted up his left arm and let Brooke rest against his shoulder.

"It looks pretty great doesn't it?" Brooke smiled as she spoke, taking in her hopes finally fulfilled in this little store. She turned her head to face Lucas who was staring at her warmly. Her soft hazel eyes met his striking blue ones, and for a second she felt instantly reassured that her opening this store in this little old town was one of the best decisions she ever had.

Lucas averts his eyes from the pairs gaze as he looks around the store. Just a few hours ago it was empty, apart from the odd mannequins around the room, it really did look great. He smiled as he looked back to Brooke, "yeah I did a great job!"

Brooke pushed him playfully, looking mockingly offended she gasped dramatically as she replied, "I have you know! I put all the clothes on the rails, _and _dressed those beautiful mannequins. Yeah sure, you did all the heavy work, but that's what a guy is supposed to do right?"

"Yeah I guess… Now about this dinner…"

"Ah yes, the dinner, now Luke, I know that I have way more money than you, but I expect that you'll be a gentleman and pay for it, no?"

"Actually, I was thinking that we could just order Chinese here? Does that meet your ridiculously high standards?"

"Yeah fine, whatever, just as long as we have orange chicken!"

"It's a deal!"

They sat there in silence as they chomped away at the Chinese food. Boxes full of different food were sprayed all around the floor. Lucas looked at Brooke and started laughing as he watched her struggling to get noodles with her chopsticks from one of the numerous boxes.

"What?" She said as she finally got some noodles, chewing after she spoke.

"I was just going to have some orange chicken, but for some reason there isn't any left."

Brooke giggled as she checked the box that was, two minutes ago, filled with lots of orange chicken pieces. "I can't help it! I like orange chicken!" She watched as Lucas picked a spring roll out of another box and ate it quickly. "You miss her don't you?"

Lucas looked puzzled; it wasn't like Brooke to change the subject so quickly. "Miss who?"

"Miss Peyton." Lucas smiled as Brooke looked at him questionably; all three of them still had a huge history. Lucas and Brooke dated first, but then he fell in love with Peyton, and the rest was one giant heap of stupidity and selfishness. Peyton decided to end things with Lucas right after graduation, and fell in love with one of Brooke's friends, Julian, a movie producer in L.A. All of their friends were invited to the wedding, and everyone went. Lucas missed her as a friend, and nothing more; he was happy that she found love, and now he was hoping to move on. It had been two years since the wedding, and Peyton had rarely spoken to Brooke or Lucas, or anyone of their other friends.

"Yeah I miss her. I miss her just as much as I miss Haley and Nathan. She's my friend just like Haley and Nathan."

Brooke smiled. She missed Peyton too, more than Lucas though, Peyton was her best friend but ever since she got married they hadn't spoken to each other as often as both of them would like. Of course there would be the quick phone calls of 'hellos' and 'how are yous' but neither of them travelled out to visit and Brooke missed that. Brooke missed her P Sawyer. "I wish we could speak to her more often…"

"Yeah me too pretty girl, me too." Lucas and Brooke both looked at each other and smiled. There were still feelings for each other deep down, but neither one would admit it, Lucas didn't want to hurt her again, and Brooke didn't want to relive the painful memories she had last time they were together. She wished she had someone to talk to, someone like her best friend, P Sawyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so one of you said that you didn't want a P Sawyer, and I actually agree with you! She is in here for like two seconds, but no longer than that. This chapter is all about Brooke, I hope you like! Oh and old fans of OTH, read on and see the arrival of a certain familair face... xo Oh and I hope you keep reviewing! *I do not own the awesome show of One Tree Hill (disclaimer) Enjoy! xo**

**Chapter 3**

She watched as the autumn leaves fell silently off the branches of the tall oak trees. Everything around her looked so peaceful and quiet. She sat on a bench next to her and watched the slight glowing of the sun shine on the young children playing in the park, oblivious to the coldness that was beginning to pick up around them. She wrapped her leather jacket tightly around her waist and breathed heavily, watching her hot breath turn into steam in the cold air.

She reached in her leather jacket pocket and pulled out her mobile. She wanted to talk to someone, just to talk. She missed just talking. I mean, sure she would talk to her friends, but she missed her old girly chats, or just the chats of reminisces. As she flicked through her contacts list, she watched the children playing again. They were so young and carefree; she missed that. She missed being free and ambitious, she missed being her old self. She continued to flick through her contacts until her finger slowly touched the number she wanted to so desperately call. She held the phone to her ear and listened as the ringing continued.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Brooke. I know it's late there, but I just wanted someone to talk to and I didn't know who else to call." Brooke waited a few moments as the person on the other side of the conversation was silent. Then, she heard the person stutter: "sorry, this really isn't a good time. I've got to go…"

"Wait! Peyt..." Then she heard the long drone of the beeping signalling the abrupt end to their conversation. Brooke held her phone in her hands, confused; she slipped it back into her pocket and wondered what the hell just happened. Speaking to Lucas yesterday made Brooke want to be more involved in Peyton's life. She realised that they hadn't spoken much, and she really didn't know what was going on with her old best friend. Brooke had played this scenario in her head moments before she decided to phone her, but none of these scenarios ended up in Peyton hanging up on her.

As Brooke watched the sun slowly fade away, she ultimately decided that if Peyton didn't want to be in her life then it was up to her. _Screw the bitch, _Brooke thought as she walked up to her black jeep. She unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat and sighed heavily. She knew that Peyton and she rarely spoke, but she thought that they could still talk to each other. Shaking her head dismissively she started the car engine and drove back to her house where she planned on watching an old episode of 'Charmed' while eating a whole tub of cookie dough ice cream.

-x-

Brooke placed her car and house keys on the coffee table before reaching for that ice cream she planned on eating and grabbing the season 4 box set of 'Charmed'. She liked season 4 because she thought Phoebe's hair looked amazing. She was about to slump into her comfy cream couch when one of the lamps in the living room turned on. She dropped the tub of ice cream on the floor, spilling its contents all over the brown woodwork.

A figure was sitting on the couch she planned on sitting in, and laughed as they flicked their long red hair off their shoulder and said, "Great, I bet now you're expecting me to eat that off the floor like a dog!"

Brooke looked shocked as she watched one of her closest friends get off her couch and walk up to her. The redhead wrapped their arms around her waist and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "god I missed you slut."

Brooke let go of her fiery redhead friend and asked in disbelief, "Rachel?"

Rachel laughed and punched Brooke playfully on the arm. "Yes, I am she in all her mighty glory!"

Brooke looked taken aback. The last time she had seen or spoken to Rachel was last month when Rachel told her that she was leaving Tree Hill to work with a modelling agency in New York. The last thing she expected was to see her little bitch standing in _her_ house, in Tree Hill and god-knows-what-time-in-the-morning. "But how did you get in here? H-how did you get into my house?!"

Rachel laughed again as she looked at Brooke's shocked and slightly scared expression. She squeezed her friends shoulder slightly as she replied, "relax, I used the spare key under the garden gnome. The most original hiding space there Brookie."

"But I don't have a garden gnome. Don't lie to me Miss Gatina!" Brooke yelled, but gave a little smile afterwards. She really didn't care how her friend got in; she was more concerned as to why she came back. I mean yeah, she did call her in the middle of the night two days ago crying about how much she missed everyone, but she didn't expect her to be standing in front of her now.

"Oh shit, well I might as well tell you the truth. Brooke, you really need to secure those windows, anyone could get in!"

"You came in through my living room window?! What are you Rachel, a professional burglar?"

Rachel kinked her eyebrow, "no, I'm just that awesome. Now clean that mess up and then put Charmed on! Phoebe's hair was awesome in that season!"

"That's why I like that season so much! You know, I've missed you bitch."

"And, I said earlier, I missed you too slut!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 4: A Deal with the Devil**

**So guys, this chapter is going to be a mix of Brooke and Lucas, but it mainly has Rachel in it. This chapter's pretty long. Hope you all like it xo ;) Oh, and I'm starting to add names to my chapters, I think that this one is very appropriate. Unfortunately, I again, do not own this awesome programme called One Tree Hill. Enjoy xo**

The two friends had been sitting on the cream couch for hours watching the infamous programme 'Charmed.' After a while Rachel decided that she was bored so changed the DVD disc to Titanic instead, but Brooke said that it was too soppy to watch now, so took out Titanic and put on MTV instead. They sat there giggling when Heidi and Spencer had their numerous amounts of arguments, and booing when Spencer was being a complete jackass.

They sat quietly for a while. Brooke was watching intently, whilst eating ice cream from another tub _not _the one that fell on the floor. Rachel turned to look at her best friend. She looked different than the last time she saw her a month ago; yeah she was happy, but she also seemed sad, and Rachel wanted to know what was bugging her best friend. "What's wrong Brooke?"

Brooke turned her head and saw Rachel's questioning look. She put down her spoon which held a huge amount of ice cream on the top, and sighed heavily. "I just miss it…" Brooke looked at one of her closest friends and thought of the, now laughable, arguments that they had back in High School. Brooke would get so jealous when Lucas was near Rachel, and Rachel would just be a queen bitch; but now they had forgotten about the past and were one of the closest of friends either one of them had. At first, in High School when they started to become friends, everyone sniggered at the thought of Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina actually getting along, but they proved them wrong, and Brooke was so happy they did.

"What do you miss slut?" Rachel said and Brooke shook her head, dismissing her thoughts and memories and looked at her 'hoe bag'.

"I just miss everyone. It seems ages ago when we were all together, all of us, me, you, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton. I just miss how it used to be when we were all friends."

Rachel scoffed when Brooke said they all used to be friends, frankly Rachel never liked the fake blonde Peyton. Admittedly she did use her at the beginning to make Brooke really mad, but after what she did to Brooke over the years in High School, she hated her. If Peyton was anyone's friend it was evident that she was a pretty crappy friend. "_When all of us were friends,"_ Rachel said trying her best to imitate her friend's soft, raspy voice, but failing pretty badly, "seriously Brooke, are you creating memories from thin air? I hated that Gwen Staffani wannabe, Peyton was a complete bitch!"

"And you weren't? Come on Rach, admit it, everyone was a bitch in High School."

"Yeah, you were pretty damn bitchy!" Brooke looked at Rachel and laughed. Out of all of their friends back in High School, nearly everyone except Brooke and Mouth hated Rachel, she was the girl that no-one trusted. Brooke thought that was complete bullshit though, Rachel was one of the few people she could trust. Rachel spoke again, "No, seriously, tell me what's wrong."

"I just want things to be the way they used to."

Rachel smiled her devilish smile, she was plotting something and Brooke didn't know what a flying fuck that was. "You mean, you want Lucas back with you…" Rachel laughed as she saw Brooke nearly drop the tub of ice cream that was beginning to freeze her hand. "See! Don't deny slut, you've always loved that son of a bitch, _always_."

Brooke tried to look offended and play it cool, but Rachel could see through her so easily. Damn it, she was such a crap liar! "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She hoped Rachel would fall for it, or at least catch the signal that she didn't want to talk about it, but Rachel laughed again; "Oh boy, sometimes, I still think you are that little girl in High School!"

Brooke slapped Rachel's arm showing her clearly that she didn't want to talk about it, but Rachel was taking none of Brooke's crap. Rachel wanted to play this out for so long. She always knew that Brooke had never stopped loving Lucas, but she wanted to find out first if Lucas still loved Brooke. "Okay, fine Brooke! I'll stop talking about it!" Rachel laughed again as Brooke took a sigh of relief. Rachel got up from the couch and grabbed Brooke's car keys from the table.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, confused at what her best friend was up to.

"I am going to talk to that man that you are so desperately in love with! See ya later slut!"

"Rachel, no don't!" But against Brooke's wishes, Rachel left, and Brooke watched her fiery red head friend start her car and drive off into the direction of Lucas' house, and Brooke could do was to sit and eat her ice cream, and continue to watch the Hills.

-x-

Lucas was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, typing away at his laptop. He had been trying to write his next novel for a long time now, so any inspiration he got, he quickly typed it away on his laptop. He yawned slightly and looked at the digital clock next to his bed; 03:49 am, no wonder he was tired, he had been up all night typing, he actually didn't realise that he had been writing for so long.

Just as he was about to close his laptop's lid down and try to get some sleep before he had work, he heard a familiar car horn beep outside his house. _Brooke, _he thought as he got up and opened the back door next to his bed. What was Brooke doing here so late at night? He expected to see a very drunk Brooke, like he had done almost every month for the past 2 years, saying that she didn't want to be alone so wanted to sleep in his house, but who he saw outside is how was definitely not a drunk Brooke. It was a very mischievous looking Rachel Gatina.

Rachel smiled at the tired looking Lucas, "good morning Luke," she said as she pushed past the very tired body standing next to her, and sat on his bed smiling her wicked smile.

"R-Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Fair enough, I deserve that question; I mean I did wake you up and all." She smiled at the now confused looking Lucas. She had a serious case of da ja vu. "I'm back in Tree Hill, and I saw how miserable everyone is in this god awful town, so I thought let's go to Lucas', he is _always _brooding so I might as well fix him first! So, what's on your mind tough guy?"

Now Rachel had a serious case of da ja vu, as Lucas looked the same way Brooke did a few hours ago when she found out that she somewhat, 'broke in' to her house to give her a surprise visit. Lucas replied to Rachel, "Everything is fine Rachel."

"Yeah right, and I married the Prince of England! Now tell me what's on your mind." Rachel waved her hand to Lucas, encouraging him to tell her what was on his mind. He really didn't feel comfortable in sharing this with her, after all Lucas thought that Rachel was the devil in disguise, but he couldn't hide his feelings any longer.

"Well, it's nothing, but then it's everything. I feel happy and sad, and confused and angry all the time. And I really don't know what has gotten me this way." He stopped rambling for a moment and looked at Rachel who was sitting on the edge of his bed with the same devilish smile she had when he opened the door to her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rachel laughed silently and stood up to tell Lucas this evident piece of information at eye level. She smiled at his confused and worried look when she said the words, "it's not what has gotten yourself into this state. It's who…"

"What are talking about devil?"

"You, my dear friend, are in _love _and I think I know who it is." Lucas looked at her worried. Of course he was in love, but he didn't expect Rachel to know so soon, she was like a mind reader. Lucas tensed as Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to say anything, I've got a plan. And this plan is going to make this special person fall madly in love with you." Rachel took her hand off her shoulder, and held it out, "what do you say tough guy? Do want in on my plan?"

Lucas took out his hand and shook Rachel's lightly, he didn't know what to expect from this plan of hers but he hoped it would do what she said it would. Rachel smiled and said, "so, do we have a deal?"

Lucas exhaled deeply, he didn't know if this was the wrong decision, but if it was going to get Brooke back, then he had to take it. "Deal," he whispered and watched as the red head, or devil as he liked to call her, smiled and walked out of his room and drove away back to Brooke's place.

-x-

**Wow! This is really long, I just go carried away, hope you like it! Reviews please xo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm

**Hey guys! Keep reviewing! Rachel's plan is going to come up in the next chapter! Oh, and stayed tuned for the return of Nathan and Haley, and let's just say, it's not pretty! Enjoy xo**

**Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, today is a big day!" The overly cheery voice cascaded itself into Brooke's room. Rachel was never the one to be cheery so earlier in the morning. She remembered that distinctively when she lived in Rachel's house with her, and Rachel used to swear every morning when Brooke was trying to drag her body out of bed.

Brooke groaned as she took her glass of water from the table by the side of her bed and sipped it slowly. She definitely had a sugar hangover after eating the whole tub of ice cream while Rachel was out doing whatever Rachel does best. "Why are you so cheery slut?" Brooke croaked in her raspier voice. Rachel smiled and pulled the dark curtains away from the window to reveal the brightest light Brooke had seen in a while. Rachel laughed as Brooke groaned and tried to put her pillow over her head before Rachel jumped on the bed.

"Well, unlike you, I am excited about your grand opening of the new store 'Clothes over Bro's'!" Brooke smiled and then groaned in annoyance at the time of the day. She sat bolt upright and tried to organise the day in her mind. She needed to call all her friends to make sure that they were coming, make sure the bartender and caterer knew what time to set up.

Rachel smiled at the look of distress in her friends face, "relax Brookie, everything will be fine. How about I'll help you out, we'll get the job done quicker before everyone arrives." Brooke nodded in agreement, it was still too early for her to talk, she had just woken up and already and screaming, happy redhead was bouncing on her bed. What a way to start off the morning.

"Oh, Brooke, I have a question, well more like a favour to ask you."

Brooke cleared her throat, "spill," she said as she mentioned her hand for her friend to continue talking.

"Okay, well I was thinking of staying in Tree Hill for a while. It's always been my first real home, and been as though the state you are in, I thought if I lived at your place with you while I'm here, I could help you get back to the Brooke we all know and love."

"Rachel, I am still the same Brooke, and yeah sure you can stay. This house is way too big anyway for just one person to stay in. Wait, why are you staying here?"

"I told you before, it's always been home, and plus, I got fired from my modelling job, apparently the designer doesn't like the model keeping their clothes after the show…"

"Rachel!"

"What? Oh come on Brooke, you know I can't resist new clothes!"

"Okay, fine. But if you want to live here, you'll need to get a job."

"Ugh, Brooke, do you listen to yourself sometimes, you sound like a mom!"

"I do not Rachel! I think that if you are going to live here, you need to help pay rent, fair deal?"

"Okay, but I'm sure people won't want to hire and ex-stripper turned clothing thief."

"Well how about you work with me, as my clothing model?" Rachel looked shocked and happy at the same time, she looked unsure as to why Brooke was offering her this job, hell if Brooke was Rachel and Rachel was Brooke, she definitely knew that she wouldn't ask Brooke to work with her.

"You'd do that for me slut?"

"Of course I would, you're my friend, and you need help!" Rachel suddenly turned away. She felt guilty that Brooke was being so nice to her after what she planned with Lucas yesterday morning. Rachel knew that after this store opening, Brooke would not be speaking to her anytime soon, but Rachel knew she had to do this. It was the only way to reveal to those two blinded dickheads that they both still love each other and are meant to be together, Rachel was just the wheel turning the whole 'Operation Save Brucas!"

-x-

Lucas yawned as his eyes started to open and turned his body over to switch off the alarm clock that was set for 8:00 am. He couldn't believe that Today was a Saturday and he had to get up this early, but he promised Brooke that he'd store by for a hour to help her decorate the store ready for tonight's opening.

He checked his phone for any messages, and was surprised to see that Rachel had left him one at six o'clock.

_Luke, I'm helping Brooke with the opening today. She asked me to tell you to see if you could get in touch with Haley or Nathan to see if they're coming. Oh, and wearing something sexy tonight, 'Operation Save Brucas' starts tonight. Don't be late-R x_

He smiled at Rachel's nickname for the plan. Everyone in High School used to call him and Brooke 'Brucas' when they started to go out. Brooke loved the nickname and would laugh every time someone said it as they walked together to class. Lucas was kind of upset that he had to go along with Rachel's plan, but Rachel had convinced him that this was the only way that Brooke would really tell him how she felt, and would give Lucas the chance to tell her too, of course after Brooke would probably scream and slap both him and Rachel in the face.

Lucas flicked through his contacts until he found his best friends number. It dialled it and heard it ringing a few times before his friend's voice spoke. "Hey Luke, I know it's Brooke's store opening Today, I'm coming out of Tree Hill's airport as we speak."

"Thank God Hales. Brooke has been nagging me non-stop to make sure I made you come tonight." The familiar laugh of his best friend filled his ear as she reassured him that she would definitely make it to the opening. "Hales, you are such a great friend! I know you had to take time off your tour for this, but I know she'll be thrilled!"

"Yeah, I was planning on her surprising her later by going into her store. I hear Rachel's back in town too."

"Yeah actually she is… how did you know that?" Lucas knew that Haley and Rachel were friends back in High School, but they weren't exactly chummy, he remembered the incident when Haley slapped her across the face at Nathan's party. That was also the same party where Peyton punched Brooke in the face for the sex tape she did with Nathan, making Brooke go to prom with a black eye.

"Oh, Brooke called me yesterday to tell me. I just hope that she doesn't stir any trouble while she's here." Lucas gulped, he hoped that this plan Rachel had formed wouldn't result into too much drama. "Anyway Luke, I gotta go. I need to collect my bags." Lucas was about to say 'goodbye' but she hung up the call too quickly. He flicked through his contacts again until he saw Nathan's number. He didn't want to call him, so sent him quick text to see if he was coming. A few minutes later he replied; _yeah I'm coming. I finally got coach to give me a day off. Tell Brooke I'll be a few hours late though. –N. _ And with that text, he got up from his bed and into the shower, got dressed, went to go help Brooke with the store.


	6. Chapter 6: Green Isn't a Good Colour

**Chapter 6: Green Isn't a Good Colour on You**

** To all the people who reviewed the last chapter I really thank you. I'd just like to say to one review that was a guest who asked some really good questions, that I think your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next few. Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, I know *cry cry* Enjoy! Xo**

"So hoe, this store looks bitchin' seriously Brooke I'm impressed! This is going to look awesome for tonight!" Rachel and Lucas had helped Brooke decorate the store for the past three hours. Lucas had since gone home to get ready, and Brooke couldn't help but notice the weird energy that was vibrating between him and Rachel. Something was definitely going on, and whatever it was, Brooke was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Yeah, so listen, the bartender and caterers are going to set up now, so it's okay if we leave the store to go get ready," Brooke said as Rachel just finished putting up the last of the array of lights on one of the glass shelves.

"Okay! You know, I'm going to be the hottest bitch in this place tonight!" Rachel said as she looped her arm with her best friends and led her outside and into Brooke's black jeep.

"Er, Rach, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but looking like a stripper is definitely not hot."

"You are just jealous that I've got a date for tonight." Brooke started the engine of the car and began to drive back to her house. Rachel having a date was too funny to Brooke. Over the years that she has known Rachel, she had only seen her go out with one guy, who she dated because of his money. Brooke laughed as she carried on driving and said, "Oh, Rachel! My baby's growing up! Who are you going with? Is it someone I know?"

Rachel laughed. _Oh yeah, you know him really well actually, _she thought as she looked at Brooke who was intently driving, slowing reaching their house. "Yeah Brooke you know him," Rachel said in her yet again devilish tone.

"Okay Rach, cut the crap, just tell me who it is! Is it Dan?"

Rachel put her face into a look of pure disgust, "Dan? As in Dan Scott, oh my Brooke you are sick! No," Rachel looked at Brooke again who was laughing as she turned the corner to her house, "its Lucas." Brooke stopped the car with such force that Rachel's head banged against her seats head rest. Brooke turned to her best friend and glared and deathly glare into her. Rachel just laughed, stared at Brooke and said, "Wow Brooke, green is definitely not a good colour on you."

-x-

Lucas slipped on his suit jacket and tied his black tie around his neck. He glanced over to his alarm clocked and looked at the time; it was exactly half an hour before Rachel would come knocking on his door, ready for their plan to start. For some reason though, Lucas didn't feel comfortable with Rachel's idea anymore, making Rachel his date reminded him of the last time Lucas tried to win Brooke back.

_Flashback_

_Brooke had pointed to a pretty blonde girl laughing with her friends, "Like her see? Now go ask her out!"_

_ Lucas smiled at Brooke when he saw that Brooke was pointing to the new girl in school who Brooke had already took a massive disliking to when she danced with him at the mascaraed ball last week. "Really, you want me to go ask her out?"_

_ Brooke wasn't looking at the girl she was now pointing to, when she replied, "I'm telling you Luke, she's the one!" And with that, Brooke turned her head to see that the girl she was previously pointing to had left, and now she was pointing to the girl that she really hated, Rachel Gatina. _

_Lucas looked puzzled as he replied, "Er, okay, if you are sure," and with that he walked up to Rachel and asked her out. He turned his head to see a very sad, lonely looking Brooke Davis. But what was he meant to do? Brooke had made him do it._

Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts when a knocking came on his door. He realised that he had lost track of time and saw that half an hour had already passed. He breathed out a breath he didn't know that he held in and opened to door to reveal Rachel, who admittedly, did look really beautiful. She was wearing a simple blue dress which complimented her red hair; she smiled as she saw Lucas dressed up in a slick black suit. "Are you ready to go?" She asked a very nervous looking Lucas and grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers together. Lucas simply nodded in response, now feeling that this plan was the worst plan he ever agreed to, and walked with Rachel to his car and drove to Brooke's store.

-x-

Brooke had been the first one at the store opening and was pleased with the amount of people that had actually showed up. She saw her best friend Haley and hour ago, shouting 'surprise!' when she entered. The two cried, hugged and laughed as they caught up with the pair's latest gossip. Somehow the topic had slowly changed from Haley and her music, to Brooke's store, to Haley and Nathan's divorce and now to Lucas and Rachel.

Haley looked shocked, when Brooke explained to her about how she still had feeling for Lucas after so long and so much heartbreak and how she told this to Rachel, but Rachel is now going to the store's opening with him as a _date._ "Oh my god, I knew Rachel was a bitch but I didn't realise how much of a bitch!"

"I know Hales, I told her everything, about how I felt and if he felt the same and Rachel assured me that he did, and now… Now she goes off with him the second she sees him! It just doesn't make sense."

Haley pulled Brooke into a hug as she tried to lighten the mood, "well, let's face it, nothing Rachel does makes any sense." But that only made Brooke sigh as she pulled out of Haley's grasp and smoothed down her red dress.

"Okay Hales, lets drop it. Tonight is meant to be a great night so let's keep optimistic!" Brooke put on a brave dimpled smile and walked over to some people who were looking at one of her gold and black dresses.

-x-

Lucas and Rachel stepped out of Lucas' car and walked into the busy store. They both had a look of surprise at the amount of people that were in there. Rachel turned to face Lucas and whispered, "okay, we can do this, if Brooke doesn't see us or doesn't end up punching me at the end of the night, then we have failed. Got it?" Lucas nodded at Rachel in response and started scanning the room for Brooke. He looked for about five minutes and was starting to think that she was out back, helping a customer with some clothes, when he saw her talking to Haley with a huge smile on her face. She looked more beautiful than Lucas had ever seen her, in a red dress, it reminded Lucas of Nathan and Haley wedding, back when they were still in High School, and he had told Brooke that he kissed Peyton, _again._ Lucas' heart twisted as she remembered just how much he had hurt her, and definitely didn't want to hurt her again, but if he was going to win her back, he had to do what Rachel told him, even if it did hurt Brooke some more.

Rachel grabbed Lucas' hand again and looked at Brooke whose face had turned from a happy, dimpled smiled, to saddened, angry mess. Brooke glared at Rachel, and Rachel waved at her with her free hand. "Looks like it is working," Rachel whispered to Lucas as she titled her head to his ear, "How's about we kick it up a notch?"

Lucas looked worried. He hadn't seen Brooke this mad since he told her that he proposed to Peyton two weeks after graduation, and she said no, which made him realise that she wasn't the one for him; the one was her, and he kissed her but she pulled away. Although he didn't have time to object as Rachel grabbed his head and pushed his lips into hers. Rachel released her grasp and smirked at a now furious Brooke, who Haley was then dragging out of sight.

"Oh yeah, this plan is working just fine." Rachel said as she wiped her lips and gave a mocking look of disgust at Lucas who was just bewildered by what had just happened. Lucas let go of Rachel's hand and told her that he was going to look for Brooke. Rachel nodded in agreement, satisfied that she had done enough for tonight, and walked away to start flirting with the cute bartender that was eyeing her the moment she walked in.

Lucas was walking all around the store and couldn't find Brooke anywhere. He was certain that she was with Haley so got out his phone and tried dialling his best friend's number. No answer. Lucas decided to walk away from the busyness and went into the back room to find a furious Haley sitting in a swivel chair while Brooke locked herself in the bathroom. Haley saw Lucas standing there and glared at him with a look of pure hatred. He had never seen Haley look this mad before and swallowed when he approached her.

"Hales, it's not what you think..."

Haley stood up to look into her best friend's eyes which were full of sadness and regret. "To be honest Luke, I couldn't care less. I'm just shocked as to why you would hurt Brooke again."

Lucas put his hand on Haley's shoulder and replied, "I know Hales, but I didn't know how she felt about me, until Rachel told me, so I told Rachel that I loved her too and Rachel came up with this plan to-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Haley said, "Do you hear yourself Lucas? Brooke is in there, crying her heart out for a guy who thought the best way to win her back _again_ would be to lock lips with the hoe bag, _again!_"

Lucas was frustrated. He knew that Rachel's plan wasn't the best idea, but he had no idea on how to get Brooke back after all that he had done to her in the past with Peyton, and Rachel, and Peyton again. "I just didn't know what to do Hales, and you weren't here to help me!"

Haley raised her voice as she said, "you could have called me Luke! If I would have known, I would've taken the earliest flight back possible and helped you sort out this mess, but you didn't!"

"I know that now Haley! What do I do? How do I sort this out?"

Haley calmed herself down and sat back on the chair, looking at her distressed friend, she told him the truth, "I honestly don't know, but I think you should start by trying to get her out of that bathroom and talk to her. I really don't know why she still loves you Lucas Scott, you treated her like crap."

"I didn't treat her like crap Haley! You have no right to judge me!"

"Oh I have every right to judge my best friend who broke my other best friend's heart! You know, I have the right to judge you when she calls me in the middle of the night, _every night _crying her eyes out because the she thinks that the guy she loves, doesn't love her back! It's killing her Luke."

"I know Haley, I know. Look I'm sorry for what I said, will you help me?"

Haley pulled Lucas into a warm hug while saying, "of course I'll help you Luke." They were still in a hug until a small cough pulled the pair apart. They both looked to see a tall figure standing in the doorway between the entrance and the back of the store. The figure walked into the light slowly as they chuckled, "Tree Hill never stops having its drama." It was official. Nathan Scott was back.

**Hey guys, thanks again for the great reviews! I didn't realise how long this chapter is, I just go carried away! AnywayI hope you all liked it. Reviews please! xo**


	7. Chapter 7: A Heart to Heart

**Chapter 7: A Heart to Heart**

**Hey guys! Right so I'm not sure what this chapter is going to be about, I'm just gonna flow with it. I'd like the give a shout out to a person who has reviewed every single one of my chapters so far: dianehermans, thank you for your loyal reading! Enjoy xo.**

It had been two days since Brooke's store opening, and she was still pretty upset. When she went home after the event finished Rachel told her everything. Yes everything. With a few heated words, and a slap on the face given by Brooke, the pair had forgiven each other and decided to not meddle in each other's love lives no matter how hard they wanted to.

Brooke walked sleepily downstairs in an oversized t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun. She yawned as she went into the fridge to get some ice cream. She didn't care if it was too early, ice cream was her comfort food, and boy did she need comforting. She sat down on her couch and started flicking quickly through the numerous TV channels, finally settling on an old episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S; the one where Ross is getting married and accidently says Rachel instead of his bride-to-be name.

She was sitting there, intently watching the episode when the house phone started ringing. Not wanting to get up and miss anything she sat where she was and started to call Rachel's name but she wasn't answering. Only then did she remember that Rachel had to do some shoots today for her new clothing line coming out in the spring. The phone was still ringing and Brooke gave in, "I'm coming!" She yelled, even though she knew that the person ringing wouldn't hear.

She got the phone quickly and accepted the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, what are you up to?"

"Oh you know the usual, eating, drinking, peeing, watching TV, eating…"

"No, I meant what are you doing right now?"

"Eating and watching TV, why?"

"I'm coming over."

"No! Wait, why?"

"Cause you can't stay in your house forever Brooke! At some point you are going to have to face him!"

"Oh, like you are going to do with Haley!"

"Don't change the subject Davis; I'm coming, end of story!" Brooke was going to say something but Nathan had already hung up on her. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her couch and continued to watch the TV until Nathan rang the doorbell. "There's a key under the mat!" She called as she continued to delve into the masses of chocolate ice-cream.

Nathan unlocked the front door and walked into the house. Everyone knew that Brooke was never the tidiest, but seeing her house like this made Nathan laugh and feel sorry for Brooke at the same time. "Woah, now I know how you guys felt when Haley left me to go on tour." He didn't get a reply so he just carried on walking next to his friend and sat next to her on the couch.

It was silent for a while. Nathan watched Brooke with worried eyes while she continued to shove her face full of ice cream. _She needed to get out, take her mind off things, _Nathan thought as he continued to stare at his friend for too many years.

"How'd you do it Nate?" Brooke spoke softly and turned to face her friend who looked at her, supporting her. God she hated those looks. The looks of everything is going to be okay, and you'll get better soon were absolute bullshit, and she was the only one who knew that.

"How did I do what?"

"Stop loving her?"

Nathan looked taken aback at her question but then looked at her sad face and pulled her into a hug. "I guess, I never have Brooke, just one day I woke up and realised, I'm too good for someone who treats me like crap."

"Haley never treated you like crap Nathan, she just didn't love you anymore."

"Yeah, but Luke still loves you B."

"If he does then he has a funny way of showing it. I mean did he not learn, High School was bad Nate, it got messy, and I turned into someone that I didn't want to be…"

"Who did you turn into Brooke?"

"I-I just became broken…. And I felt like I'd finally got myself fixed until all this happened. I don't want to relive my past, I've grown up now, I've learnt that I don't have to waste my time on a guy who doesn't give a shit about me."

"That's where you wrong Brooke. Lucas loves you."

"Well if he did, why hasn't he come here to tell me instead of sending you here to do his dirty work?"

"He hasn't sent me here Brooke."

"Whatever, I'm just tired Nate. I'm tired of feeling not enough."

"You are enough Brooke." Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug and let her cry slowly. He knew how Brooke felt. He knew the pain that she was feeling, the conflicting thoughts on whether she was doing the right thing. But Nathan knew one thing for certain. Brooke and Lucas were not going to lose each other like he lost Haley. "Come on get dressed." Brooke pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes, and gave a questioning look to Nathan. "We are going to get your boy back." Brooke smiled and went upstairs to get changed. Nathan turned the TV off and sat there in silence, waiting for his friend to come back down.

**Sorry if it was a little boring, I didn't know what to write next. But I have an idea for the next few chapters and trust me, you don't want to miss it! xo**


	8. Chapter 8: An Unusual Alliance

**Chapter 8: An Unusual Alliance**

** So thanks to all the people who are still reading this story, it really means a lot to me! Now, this chapter might be a bit weird but we did need a little Naley in here, even though aren't together in my story. Enjoy xo**

Nathan was driving him and Brooke to Haley's hotel room. Haley decided that it would be ok if she stayed a while and try to help sort out this mess. It was silent for the entire ride there. Nathan was concentrating on the road, and Brooke was sketching some designs in her notepad. When they finally reached the hotel Brooke knocked on the room door in which Haley was staying in and was welcomed in by Haley with Nathan following behind.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Haley." Nathan said as Brooke relaxed on the sofa in the middle of the hotel room and started watching the TV; she was getting addicted to TV… Haley nodded in response to her ex-husbands comment of gratitude and whispered to him, "How's she doing?"

"To be honest Haley, she's a wreck. There were things bottled up inside of her for so long and that Rachel thing just topped it over the edge." Haley turned her head to look at her best friend. She looked lost and sad. She had never seen Brooke this way since her and Nathan's wedding when Lucas broke her heart for the second time.

"Well you came here because you had a plan, so what is it?"

"Do you remember our first real date?"

Haley smiled as she remembered her and Nathan's first date. It was perfect, it was the moment she fell in love with him, but as they both got older, they just slowly drifted apart; they wanted different things and expected different things from each other. "Yeah, Brooke organised it. Wait, what are you saying Nathan?"

"I say we give Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott a date to remember. We'll have to organise it just like Brooke did."

"Okay, I have the perfect idea!" Haley smiled as she told Nathan where Brooke and Lucas should meet up, then where they should walk to while saying the three things they liked about each other, and then the restaurant they should finally go to, to have a nice romantic meal.

"Right so, they meet up at Tric, they walk to the River Court, and then they come back here, where you will have cooked a lovely meal for them. Sounds perfect Hales, who knew we would become matchmakers?" Haley laughed as she walked away from the conversation but stopped to confirm the time that Haley would take Brooke to Tric where Nathan and Lucas would be waiting. "I got it. 7:30."

Nathan walked over to Brooke and shook her shoulder, making her lose her gaze on the TV screen. "Come on Brooke time to go!" Nathan walked Brooke out of the hotel room and Brooke let out a small goodbye to her friend and followed Nathan back out of the hotel and into the car.

Brooke looked at a very happy Nathan, "what are you so happy about Nate?" Nathan looked at his friend for a brief second a replied with a simple, "you'll see."

Nathan had drove Brooke and him back to her house and told Brooke to wear something beautiful and be prepared for Haley to pick her up and 7:30pm. Brooke looked puzzled but did when her friend told her to and went upstairs to change again, into something suitable for a night out with her friend Haley, or so she thought.

-x-

It had been an hour since Brooke and Nathan had left and Haley decided she needed to go to Lucas'. She got out of her hotel room and drove in her car to Lucas' home and knocked on his front door patiently.

Lucas was confused. He wasn't expecting anyone. It was cold outside, so he didn't want to keep the person waiting. He got up from his sofa and answered the door, surprised to see Haley standing in front of him with a massive smile on her face. "H-Haley, what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain! Get dressed into something nice, Nathan will pick you up in half an hour!"

Lucas looked at a beaming Haley. Why was Haley so happy, and most importantly what was she up to? "Haley what's going on?"

"Lucas I already told you, get dressed, wait for Nathan, I need to go!" And with that comment Haley James left a puzzled looking Lucas to sort out what he was going to wear. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he was going to find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9: I and Love and You

**Chapter 9: I and Love and You**

** Okay, I know the last chapter was really short, but I'd just like to thank all of you who are reviewing this story it really means a lot. Well this chapter will be nice to write, but of course, with every Brucas moment, there needs to be some drama in there. Enjoy xo **

** I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did, that skinny blonde bitch called Peyton would have died when she kept driving through red lights, just saying. **

Brooke checked herself in the head-to-toe length mirror. Nathan told her to wear something beautiful, so she decided to go for a knee length red dress, similar to the one that she and Peyton wore at Nathan and Haley's wedding. Her raven hair rested lightly over her shoulders with some stray bits of hair placed neatly behind her ears. She looked at her face. She decided to wear little makeup, just a light foundation, mascara and some red lip gloss to match her dress. "Well, you still got it Brooke." She said to herself, as she checked her appearance and waited for Haley to knock on the door.

She waited just under five minutes when Haley knocked on the door. Brooke opened it with a smile, and saw Haley dressed in a simple but elegant black dress. "You look nice Hales; can you tell me where we are going tonight?"

Haley smiled as she looped her arm through Brooke's as she said, "Well Tigger, I thought you'd need cheering up so we are going to get completely pissed and maybe chat with a couple of cute guys at Tric! Sounds good?"

"It sounds perfect actually Tutor girl!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Haley said as Brooke sat in the passenger seat of Haley's car, and Haley started the engine, and began driving off to the bar which held so many memories to the gang of friends when they were all in high school. Man Haley did really miss Tree Hill.

-x-

Lucas had decided to wear black jeans, a white buttoned shirt, and a black jacket. He didn't want to dress too formal in case Nathan was only taking him somewhere to take his mind off things, but Haley had told him to dress into something nice, so he opted for the casual yet formal look for the safe side.

He didn't know where him and Nathan were going, he was just glad to get out of his house, away from all the thoughts of his next book that needed to be written, he family, and Brooke. Nathan knocked on the front door and Lucas opened it quickly. Nathan was dressed in virtually the same things as his brother, only he wore dark blue jeans and a brown jacket. "You ready to go Luke?"

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"To Tric, I thought it was about time us guys go drunk. It's been way too long man."

"Yeah it has. I've missed you little bro."

"I've missed you too. Now come on, I'm driving." And with that, Nathan and Lucas walked into Nathan's car and drove to Tric, where, unannounced to Lucas, was where Brooke and Haley were waiting for them. Nathan could imagine Brooke and Lucas' face when they would see each other in the bar. He chuckled as he started driving.

"What are you laughing at little brother?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

-x-

Brooke and Haley were sitting at the bar. Haley was tapping the counter, looking at her watch patiently. Nathan was running late and Haley would be pissed if he screwed this plan of theirs up. Brooke was drinking a beer and noticed her friend's expression, she seemed almost nervous. "What's up Tutor girl?"

Haley stopped looking at her watched as started to reply to Brooke until she saw a very smiley Nathan and Lucas chatting away and coming closer to her and Brooke. "O-oh nothing, they're here now." Brooke turned to see who Haley was looking at and saw Nathan and Lucas fast approaching them.

"Haley, is this some kind of a joke?" Haley shook her head it response as Nathan sat down next to Brooke, and Lucas stood awkwardly next to his brother.

"Hey Brooke, Hales." Nathan smiled at the bewildered looking Brooke and Haley started to giggle. Brooke took her gaze away from Nathan to Lucas, and saw that Lucas looked exactly how she felt, confused. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Brooke asked, and returned her gaze to Nathan who handed Lucas a small pink envelope that reminded Brooke of the envelope that she gave Nathan and Haley on their first date. With that memory, realization took a hold of Brooke and she stood up to look at the two people who were once called the infamous Naley. "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is…"

Haley smirked at Lucas and replied, "Open it to find out."

Lucas looked at Haley, then to Nathan who both nodded their heads to make Lucas open it. Lucas then turned his gaze to a now very angry looking Brooke. He was always surprised at how her mood changed so quickly. Nervously, he broke the sealed envelope and read the small print on the card: _You two are both meant to be together, so we thought we'd help you. Walk to the river court for your next card and on the way tell each other three things you like about each other- Nathan and Haley._

Lucas had read the card aloud so Brooke could hear also. He looked at Brooke again who know looked happy and angry at the same time, if even that was possible. Brooke sighed as she knew that even if she said no, Haley would be dragging her butt out of the bar along with Lucas to do it anyway. Brooke turned to Lucas, the person she loved more than anything, and kinked her eyebrow when she said, "Come on Broody, it may not be as bad as you think!" Lucas smiled as her took hold of the hand that Brooke was offering out the him and mouthed the words, 'thank you' to the pair still sitting by the bar smiling their heads off.

-x-

They had been walking to the River Court, hand in hand for a while now, and there was an awkward silence beginning to form. Brooke smiled as she felt the warmth of Lucas' hand, all the feelings of love and excitement washing over her. She missed this. She missed being 'Brucas.' "So, you gonna tell me the three things you like about me or are we just going to walk in silence?"

Lucas chuckled as he began the think carefully on the three things he liked most about his pretty girl. "I like that you are strong. You don't let anything bother you, and if it does, you never show it."

Brooke smiled and responded, "I like that you can write such amazing words that make people go through all the emotions that you write on the paper. Okay, next one Broody!"

Lucas thought for a moment, and looked into Brooke's hazel eyes. She was so beautiful yet she always carried around the feeling of not being enough. But she was more than enough for him, and sometimes he thought that he didn't even deserve her. "I like how you are the girl behind the red door." Brooke stopped walking for a moment, and smiled widely showing her dimples at what Lucas had just said to her.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke was walking with Lucas trying to capture pictures in her mind of Tree Hill. She found out that she was leaving soon because her dad had got a job and she had to move for the summer. When they got to Lucas' house, Brooke looked up and asked, "What are you going to miss most about me?"_

_ Lucas laughed at Brooke's question and asked, "I can only ask one thing?"_

_ Brooke kinked her eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, only one thing, and it better not be how hot I am or how much of a great friend I am. It needs to be something meaningful."_

_"Okay then," Lucas stared warmly at an expectant Brooke, "I'm going to miss the girl behind the red door."_

"Luke…" Lucas cupped his hands in Brooke's face and stared lovingly into her hazel eyes, "I love you Brooke Davis. I always have, and I always will. I never loved any girl the way I love you."

Brooke's eyes turned said when she asked, "Not even Peyton?"

Lucas chuckled as he wiped a tear that had escaped one of Brooke's eyes. "Not even her pretty girl. I swear if you give me another chance, I would do anything to make sure that I will never hurt you again."

Brooke sighed as she moved Lucas' hands away from her face and stared back into his deep blue eyes. "I just, I don't know Luke. I don't want my heart broken again."

"You won't pretty girl, you won't. I've changed since High School. I've realised how much I hurt you. I never loved Peyton, I was just hurt when you wouldn't let me in, and I did things that I shouldn't have done. I know it was wrong but I love you Brooke. I'm in love with you, and I promise if you give me another chance, I will never hurt you again."

Brooke started to cry as she hugged Lucas tightly. She rested her head on his chest and whispered, "Good, cause I really don't want to be hurt again." Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and whispered, "So is that a yes? Will you be my girlfriend again Brooke Davis?" He felt Brooke nod her head in his chest. He smiled and lifted Brooke's head up by placing his fingers on her chin. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable, it was unbelievable that she gave him another chance, but he accepted it. Lucas leaned in closer to the brunette and pushed his lips against hers. Brooke pulled away and smiled as she said, "I love you Lucas Scott."

He smiled as he said, "I love you too Pretty Girl, so much." As he said that, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. The feeling of love overwhelmed the two, as the stood in the street, oblivious to the world around them.

Brucas was back.

**They are back! Yay! Keep reviewing everyone, love you all. I LOVED writing this chapter. xo**


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Young Hearts

**Chapter 10: Wild Young Hearts**

** Once again I am so glad with all of your reviews, they make my day! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did, I would have made Nathan the one who set the dealership on fire. No one would have it expected it at all! Keep reviewing! Enjoy xo**

It had been two weeks since Brooke and Lucas gave their relationship another chance, and so far it was great. Brooke and Lucas loved spending time together. Rachel got to tease Brooke the mornings after she would hear her friend and Lucas' antics the night before. And Nathan received 50 dollars off Haley when he bet her that they would get back together straight after the date.

Lucas was staying over at Brooke's again, and started to watch TV when the feisty redhead came into the house. "Oh hey Lucas, you come here for sex already?" Rachel sat down next to Lucas and kinked her eyebrow playfully.

"No Rachel, actually I'm taking Brooke out tonight."

"Ooh where?"

"We are just going to the beach, nothing too special."

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"I don't know Rach, why?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all." But Rachel didn't just want to know. She was planning something tonight. Not for the new couple, but for herself and someone else. She hoped that Brooke and Lucas would be out a while, so she could invite them over.

"I guess we'll be out for a while, we might go back to my place." Lucas looked to a beaming Rachel. Rachel nodded and silently glee with happiness as she could now definitely invite the person over. She didn't like being alone.

Brooke came down the stairs wearing denim shorts and a vest top. It was a warm sunny night, so she didn't want to wear anything too warm, besides if she and Lucas were going to the beach, she was sure they weren't going to need their clothes anytime soon. "Are you ready to go now Broody?" Lucas got up from the sofa and walked up to Brooke. Her pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, wanting to show her what was in store for tonight. "I'm always ready Pretty Girl." They walked out of Brooke's house hand in hand and said goodbye to Rachel.

Rachel nodded and watched the pair leave, eagerly waiting until she saw Lucas' car drive down the road. She jumped out of her seat and raced to the phone, quickly dialling the numbers, and said as soon as the person picked up, "Yeah, they're gone now, so you can come over. Yeah, yeah, but just to be sure if you don't come over, I'd like you to know that you be missing out on a _lot._ Okay? Great, see you soon!" Rachel hung up the phone and waited patiently for this person to come over.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas were walking along the beach, talking, laughing, kissing, you get the picture. It was just how Brooke wanted it from the beginning; calm, loving, exciting, and above all, no Peyton in the mix whatsoever. Lucas looked down to his beautiful girlfriend. She looked amazing, and he couldn't believe that she gave him a third chance; he wasn't going to screw it up this time. "What are you thinking about Luke?"

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her close. "I'm just thinking about how amazing my girlfriend is." Lucas leaned towards Brooke and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her lovingly and placed her stray hairs behind her ears. He pulled away from her when he said, "I could live off of this."

Brooke giggled at the cheesy comment her boyfriend had just said to her and pushed him playfully. "That's what all the guys say to me." Lucas chuckled as he replied, "Oh? But do any of those guys look as good as me?" Brooke shook her head and kissed Lucas again, this time more intensely. They both moaned in content as the kiss deepened, and Lucas lifted up Brooke, and Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas pulled back as he whispered in her ear, "Pretty girl, if you carry on like that, I might want us to have sex on the beach." Brooke smiled as she whispered in reply, "Well, it's late right? So, no one will see." Lucas looked at his gorgeous girlfriend and smiled, "I love how you think Pretty girl."

-x-

Rachel heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs excitedly. She quickly opened the door, to reveal a tall, raven haired, very Nathan looking man. He turned his head to meet the devilish redhead and smiled. It was Nathan, Nathan indeed. "Hey Rachel, so are you going to let me in or what?"

"Sure come in." She grabbed hold of his muscular arm and dragged him inside and shut the door quickly. They both sat on the couch, smiling and talking. Nathan started to talk about his life as a professional basketball player, and Rachel listened intently, and then started to talk about how happy she was that Brooke had given her a job as a clothes model. But after a while the conversation stopped, and silence was overtaking.

Rachel looked at Nathan and was worried. He was looking sad and disconnected. Rachel knew why, so she decided to call him out on it. "You miss Haley don't you?"

Nathan looked at Rachel and nodded his head slowly, "yeah I miss her, but I realised something. I don't love her anymore."

Rachel looked confused. When they were in High School, he and Haley looked like the couple that would actually break the stereotypes that were put on teen marriages. They were the perfect couple, but something, somewhere made them drift apart which resulted in a broken marriage. "I don't understand Nathan. You and Haley always seemed to be happy together."

Nathan nodded and smiled as he remembered all the happy times that he had shared with his ex-wife, but the fact was, was that it was memories, not reality. He didn't want to live in the past; he wanted to focus on the present. He wanted to find his other half. He used to believe that Haley was his other half, but he was proven wrong. "Yeah Rachel, we were happy, but after graduation, we both realised that were wanted too different things and that our relationship wouldn't work if we went to chase them."

Rachel placed her arm around Nathan's shoulder. Although they never really spoke in High School but she knew that he needed comfort. He was always so strong and hidden behind his 'Nathan' façade, but Rachel knew that deep down, he was a nice guy, and he was in love with Haley, bit now he was sad and lonely. She knew that, because Rachel had always felt that she and Nathan were exactly the same, just in different genders. "You'll be okay Nathan, even if you don't have a Haley, you'll be fine."

"I know, thank you Rachel for just talking. I've never really talked to anyone for so long."

Rachel laughed, "Well I'm glad I could be of service. Now, the real reason I wanted you to come over was because I wanted to get you and Haley back together, but now that I know everything, do you just want to order take-out and watch a movie or something?"

Nathan laughed at Rachel's ambitiousness, "Yeah sure, take-out and a movie sound great, just no chick-flicks okay?" Rachel laughed and nodded as she got out the leaflet for pizza and got out a DVD and placed it in the DVD player.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas were lying together, now clothed, on the sand looking at the night sky above them. It was so romantic and loving that Brooke couldn't stop smiling. This was the greatest she had ever felt about herself and about life for a long time, and Lucas felt exactly the same. He knew that he wouldn't feel complete without his Pretty Girl with him every step of the way, and he couldn't be happier. They were so in love, but I guess they never left that love behind, even if they were broken up, or that they dated other people.

"I love you Pretty Girl, and I'll never stop saying it." He turned to face her and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe that he could love someone so much, but he did. He loved Brooke Davis more than anything in the world, and she loved him just the same.

"I love you too Lucas Scott and I will never stop loving you saying it to me." She kinked her eyebrow as Lucas chuckled. She nested her head in his chest and sighed happily. Lucas stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. It was beautiful, magical. It was just how they both wanted it to be.

"Lucas?" Lucas turned his head down to Brooke who was looking at him in wonderment and mischievous. "Yeah pretty girl?" He asked her and smiled when she smiled showing her cute dimples on either side of her cheeks. "I just wanted you to know that I trust you okay, it's not like High School no more." Lucas smiled again and kissed Brooke passionately, she left his tongue enter her mouth and both moaned in pleasure. Lucas rolled on top of Brooke and pulled away to whisper, "I know you do baby, and I'm never going to hurt you like that again." He began to kiss her again, and she kissed him back. They were completely in love with each other, and that's how they wanted it to be forever.


	11. Chapter 11: Tigger and Tutor

**Chapter 11: Tigger and Tutor**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just didn't know what to write next! I hope you all keep reading this story and keep reviewing. It's amazing how you guys have supported this story, even though it's my first real fanfic. Enjoy xo. I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did, Brooke and Lucas would have been married instead of him and Peyton, I always hated the bitch! Xo**

She got up from the bed, and wrapped the white sheets over her body. She didn't want to wake him up so she silently grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom to get changed. She checked her appearance in the mirror and after deciding that it was suitable, she walked out of the room silently, only to be shocked by the man sitting on the bed smiling at her.

"I don't know why you got changed baby. My bed sheets looked good on you." He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him and gave her a deep kiss. She moaned with delight as he pulled her down onto the bed and started to kiss her again.

"Lucas… I need to go and see Haley. I promised her I'd meet her today." But her boyfriend didn't listen. He just dragged his lips over her neck and began kissing her again. "Lucas, stop." He groaned as he released his gorgeous girlfriend and let her get up from the bed. "I love you pretty girl."

Brooke smiled as she opened the door and replied, "I love you too Broody." She closed the door behind her smiling as she winked to Lucas on the way out. She unlocked her car and started the engine. She started to drive and thought how great her life was at that exact moment. She had the guy. She had the friends. She had her dreams. She had everything. Her phone started to flash, releasing her mind from those thoughts and saw her best friends name flashing on her phone. She accepted the call, "Hey tutor girl, what's up?"

"What's up Tigger is that you were meant to be here an hour ago!" Brooke frowned at the irritated voice that was speaking to her. She carried on driving, watching the traffic as she turned the last corner towards the hotel room that her best friend was staying in.

"Yeah, Haley I'm sorry, I just lost track of time. I'm here now though; I'll be up in two secs. Love ya." She hung up the phone, not giving her friend time to respond. She headed up the stairs, deciding a walk up the stairs will be her exercise for this morning. As she finally reached the floor that her friend was staying in, she sighed as she knocked on door number 23, thinking it was quite a coincidence that her friend was staying in a room with a number that held so much meaning to her. Brooke waited for a few minutes until Haley opened the door and smiled as she waved her hand to let Brooke come in. "Sorry Haley, I am really."

Haley just shrugged and sat down on her bed. "It's okay. Now can I tell you why I wanted you to come over here?" Brooke smiled and sat down beside her friend. She nudged Haley's arm and gave her a cheeky dimpled smile, "As long as it doesn't involve anything kinky."

Haley laughed as she shook her head. Brooke always was the one to think everything that involved her was going to end up being something kinky. "No Brooke I just wanted to ask. Do you remember in High School when Felix organised that dare night?"

Brooke laughed at the memory of that night. It was the beginning of a new person for Brooke, or how she wanted to be. Felix was her neighbour and she detested him, but then he invited everyone to the dare night, and things were never the same since. Felix became her fling, and everyone had grown closer after that fun night. "How could I not forget Tutor Girl? I had to go in an open grave!"

Haley nodded and then looked at Brooke with a mischievous grin. "What are you up to Tutor Girl?" Haley got up from the bed and smiled as she replied, "How about we have another one of those nights?"

Brooke looked confused, "But Haley, we aren't in High School anymore. People know who we are, they know who you are! We can't just go out and act wild and crazy!"

"Brooke, that is exactly why we all should do this! Besides, we all need a fun night."

Brooke walked up to Haley and winked, "Well, you might need a fun night. I have plenty of those with Lucas." Haley cringed at the comment. I mean, yeah sure she knew that Brooke and Lucas had sex, but she really didn't need to hear about her best friend and other best friend/ex brother having sex. It just made her uncomfortable. "BROOKE!"

"Oh shut it Haley, you now know how I felt when you used to talk about you and Nathan _all _the time!"

"Okay, fair point. So do you wanna organise this dare night with me?"

Brooke thought for a moment, deciding to keep Haley waiting for a response, even though Brooke knew that she was going to do this with Haley anyway. "Fine Haley, but what are we going to do?"

"Hmmm, well we should do kinda the same as last time but different you know?"

"Yeah, like we should totally do the clothes one that Lucas had to do, oh and those pickled eggs!"

"Ooh yeah, and we should do it like boys and girls again."

"Yeah but if it's me you and Rachel, then the girls will outnumber the boys." Haley's eyes saddened as she realised that there wasn't any other boys that would be willing to do the dare night with them. Brooke couldn't ask any of her friends because none of them knew Haley, Nathan, Rachel or Lucas. "Well, Haley maybe one of us girls should go with the guys?"

"I don't know Brooke. Maybe Rachel could go with them?" Brooke nodded in response. Haley obviously didn't want to be with the guys because Nathan would be there, and she didn't want it to be too awkward. And Brooke didn't want to be with the guys because she didn't want Nathan to feel like the third wheel, and plus she really wanted to kick Luke's ass. Rachel seemed the perfect choice actually. She could tease the boys, but make sure that they would still have fun.

Haley smiled, "Great so Rachel is going with Lucas and Nathan, and me and you are going to kick their asses!"

"Hell yes Haley James, we're gonna kick some Tigger and Tutor butt!" Brooke winked as she slapped Haley's butt and walked out of the hotel room leaving Haley to sort out the cause of action for a night that she hoped, no one would forget. But what they wouldn't forget, would be completely different to what Haley even thought about.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, sorry that this chapter is a little boring, it was just a filler chapter. Keep reviewing guys, love ya xo**


	12. Chapter 12: The Secrets That

**Chapter 12: The Secrets That Will Be Told**

**Hey everyone! So I just wanted to ask you guys a question… what is your favourite season of OTH? Tell me by reviewing please, and then in the next chapter, I'll tell you what mine is. I do not own One Tree Hill but if I did, I would have had Julian go to High School with everyone else like he said in season 9. Enjoy xo.**

They all sat together in Brooke's living room. For a minute it seemed like they were still in High School, with the exception of a few people that have left throughout the years. Brooke and Rachel were giggling in the corner of the room. Lucas and Nathan were talking about the newest affairs in sports. And Haley was sitting in the comfy red armchair reading a book. Rachel stopped talking to Brooke for a second and scanned the room. "So, Haley, are you going to tell us why all of us were ordered here from you?"

Haley looked up from her book and smiled. She put the book down on the coffee table and coughed to get everyone's attention. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at a very smiley Haley. "Here you go!" She said, handing everyone a purple envelope with their names on it. They all looked at her puzzled, apart from Brooke of course, who smiled and jumped next to Haley. "Well open them!" Brooke said excitedly as she began to open her own as well.

_Welcome to Dare Night…_

Lucas looked up from his note and said in a confused tone, "I don't get it."

Brooke scoffed as she replied, "Remember dare night all those years ago? Well, apart from you Rach, we didn't know you then" Rachel shrugged and carried on listening to Brooke explain to them that her and Haley wanted to do something that made everyone feel like they were before they all had the worries of life, bills, break ups, everything. Nathan nodded as he placed his card on the coffee table and said, "I'm in."

Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly as she said gleefully, "Yay! Now bitch and boy say yes and we can get this night started!"

Lucas laughed at his over excited girlfriend as he chucked his card on the table and said yes, which meant that Rachel was the one left to decide, Brooke and Haley looked at her expectedly and Rachel laughed as she mumbled something about how they were both crazy and placed the card on the table as she said yes.

Haley smiled as she looked at three people sitting on the sofa and smiled at Brooke who was standing by her side. "So, Brooke and I are on a team together, and all you three are together. Does that sound ok?"

The three people sitting down turned to look at one another and all smiled mischievously. They all nodded and Brooke yelped with excitement again as Haley gave out the next set of cards with all their dares on them.

Lucas opened his card and looked down at the typed letters. **_There's a bag full of clothes in Brooke's room. Wear them and return them, just like before._**Lucas laughed as he remembered the last time he had this dare, but then he realised that when Felix did this night, there was always something extra on the back, so he flipped it over and smiled as he read, **_But in each shop buy an item that you think would look perfect on Brooke for her to wear for you tonight…_**

Brooke winked at her boyfriend and opened her card. **_Go to the mall and start a dance off in the middle of the 1_****_st_****_ floor. _**She turned the card over and playfully slapped her best friend on the arm as she read; **_let's kick some serious ass Tigger. _**

The rest read their cards and now they were all together in their groups. Lucas was upstairs in Brooke's room as he opened the bag and laughed as it revealed a fireman's Halloween costume, a whip, and a pair of ridiculous looking high heels. As he was putting on the fireman's helmet Brooke walked into the room and whistled. "Damn my baby looking good in that costume." Lucas laughed as he gripped the whip and whipped it in the mid-air. Brooke laughed hysterically as she walked up to her Broody and gave him a deep kiss. He growled as she pulled back and said, "If you buy me something _really _good I might put on a performance for you." She winked as she left the room and went downstairs to meet her teammate.

-x-

All of them had been having a blast. Rachel and Nathan had just finished eating five pickled eggs, well Rachel ate them and Nathan laughed at the disgusted faces that she pulled with every bite. Lucas had returned his clothes and bought an item from each shop for Brooke; and Haley and Brooke had just done an epic dance off in the middle of the 1st floor, and started to laugh uncontrollably when an old woman who looked 70 body-popped in the middle of the crowded circle.

Brooke sighed as she and Haley sat down on a bench outside of the mall and watched the night darken around them. Brooke watched the stars and Haley watched the people outside walking, laughing, talking. Haley looked at Brooke and smiled, "You having fun Tigger?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. She turned to face her friend who looked happy but sad at the same time. "How about you Tutor Girl, what's bugging your mind?"

Haley sighed. The truth was that she hadn't had this much fun in years. Ever since she left to go on tour who world had changed drastically. She broke up with Nathan. She became famous. She had become everything she wanted to be, but that still wasn't enough. She wasn't happy. "I just miss being around all of you."

Brooke smiled and squeezed her thigh. "Well you're here with us now right? Just so you know, I've missed you loads."

"I missed you too." She hugged her friend tightly and smiled when Brooke received a text and showed it to her. It was a photo of Rachel gagging with half a pickled egg in her mouth, with a caption saying, **_I hate you bitch!_**

"So, Haley, when are you leaving me again?" Haley sighed when she responded with a shrug. Truth be told was that she didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay in Tree Hill and be with her best friend. But she knew that her manager would never allow it. Haley loved her music but for a while it hadn't felt enjoyable, it just felt like a job that she was stuck in and there was no way out of it. Brooke smile and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Well whenever you decide to go back on tour, just remember to get me VIP tickets to your big show in New York!" Haley laughed as the pair just sat on the bench and went back to watching the night grow darker through every minute.

-x-

After everyone went back to Brooke's house, Haley calculated the points and revealed that the boys and Rachel had won which left Rachel talking non-stop and told Brooke that she would hold this moment for the rest of her life so that when Brooke wanted her to do something Rachel could remind her of the devastating loss that she received that night.

Haley left and so did Nathan. Rachel decided to go to bed and watch a movie and told Brooke and Lucas that she would turn the volume up in case there were some loud noises coming from Brooke's room. Lucas shook his head and Brooke blushed as the pair watched Rachel go up the stairs and head into her bedroom.

Brooke got up from her red arm chair and sat on Lucas' lap and kissed his neck. "So, what did you get me broody?" Lucas knitted his brow together as Brooke looked at her boyfriend eagerly. "Okay Pretty Girl, but you need to get off my lap so I can show you." Brooke huffed as she placed herself on the couch next to him as Lucas lifted the black bag up off the floor and placed it on Brooke's lap.

She undone the zipper on the bag and pulled out a white dress which looked an awful lot like a short, leather nurse Halloween costume. She looked at Lucas and arched her eyebrows and bit the bottom of her lip as she said, "kinky…" She then pulled out a pair of pink feathered handcuffs and smiled as she said, "Well, I already have those but…" Then she reached in the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small leather box. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her boyfriend and then said, "Lucas… we've only been back together for a couple of weeks. It's a little sudden isn't it?" Lucas laughed as he shook his head and said, "No Pretty Girl, it's not what you think. Just open it and have a look."

She nodded as she opened the golden seal of the box and gasped in shock as she looked down at the silver diamond bracelet that was placed neatly on a silky purple material. "Lucas, it's beautiful, thank you." She leaned closer to her boyfriend and brushed her lips against his. She moaned in pleasure as she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his other hand on the small of her back and gently lifted her up to his body. They pulled away for a minute as Brooke smiled and ran her hands along his chest. "What do you say if we continue you this in my bedroom." Lucas smiled as he whispered, "Only if you wear the sexy nurse costume that I bought you." Brooke kissed along his neck as she whispered in his ear, "Deal."


	13. Author's Note :)

Hey guys, so I hate doing this to you all but I hadto explain why I haven't published in a while. It's my birthday today and it's been a really hetic week. Hopefully I will finish the chapter tomorrow and it will be published on Thursday but if not then I really apologise and it will definately be up by next week. Thank you guys so much, keep reading this story it really means a lot to me. Thanks again xo

ImJustLoafly xoxo


	14. Chapter 13: A Love That's Longing

**Hey guys! So I realised that I nearly finished this chapter so I thought that I might aswell finish it and post it up today. It might be a little rushed but I know that the next chapter and the one after are going to be great!**

**Chapter 13: A Love That's Longing**

** Hey everyone! So it is 4:30am here in the UK and I couldn't get to sleep so I thought what better way to pass the time by writing another chapter of my fanfiction! (That was on Sunday) I know, I'm such a clever person! I don't know again what I'm writing; I'm just going with the flow! Okay, so my favourite season is season 2, I don't know why, I just like it! Keep reviewing enjoy xo**

It had been six months since Brooke and Lucas had been back together and Lucas decided that he wanted to do something special for his pretty girl. Haley had left to go back on her music tour and Nathan had to go back to Charlotte to play basketball. Rachel was still here, but she had saved up her money and had bought an apartment so Brooke and Lucas could officially move in together.

He loved her, anyone could see that. And she loved him just as much. Yeah, there was still the lingering doubt in Brooke's mind, she knew that that was never going to go away after all the pain that he had caused her, but she felt different about how their relationship was this time around. Hell, they say third time's the charm, maybe it was actually true.

Lucas leaned on his elbow and watched his girlfriend sleep peacefully. She was so beautiful, so sweet, sexy, amazing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and watched her as she smiled and began to flutter her eyes open. She turned her head around to face her gorgeous boyfriend and smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was that moment that Brooke felt complete. She felt like all the troubles that they once had, and all the pain and sadness that was once felt was gone. She was completely and utterly in love with Lucas Scott, and she didn't care about how vulnerable that made her feel, because for that one moment, she felt enough, and that's all she ever wanted to feel from the very beginning.

Lucas smiled as he gazed into Brooke's hazel eyes. They always carried such emotion, and that's what he loved about her. If she didn't want to talk about something, all he had to do was look into those beautiful eyes and would know what was wrong with her. He placed his hand lightly on her chin and pulled her face towards his as he kissed her passionately. She parted her lips to let his tongue enter her mouth and moaned in delight as his hands stroked her soft skin.

She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed him harder, with more passion and want. She could feel him tensing as she moved her lips away from his mouth and kissed his bare chest. God, he was so gorgeous. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him, letting her legs wrap around his waist she groaned in pleasure as he kissed her harder, wanting her. "Lucas…" She breathed as his lips broke away from hers and began to kiss along her jaw line. "Lucas…" He smiled as he tickled her skin, trailing his fingers down her arms and resting his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

He loved the feeling that he would get when Brooke said his name. It made him want her more. It made him want to be with her even more. It made him love her even more. He placed his hands on the hem on her red vest top and pulled it over her head, wanting to see more, needing to see more. She joined in as she tugged at his boxers, wanting them off, needing them to be off. He did as she wished and then pulled off her thin lacy underwear wanting to feel closer to her. "Lucas…" She breathed again, this time with more passion. He looked up to his pretty girl and smiled as she moaned in pleasure when he touched the most sensitive part of her body, making her hips arch, making her want him even more.

She kissed him harder on the lips, biting the lower lip wanting him to be in her, needing him to do that. She knew that Lucas was teasing her and she didn't like it. She wanted him now and decided that he wasn't going to unless she co-operated. She trailed her small hands along his chest and could feel him want her. She kissed from his chest up to his neck and playfully bit his earlobe knowing that he couldn't resist that. Then she knew it. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw the same need that she was feeling. He moaned as he thrust himself inside her, wanting to make it last forever.

-x-

"Happy anniversary," She breathed as she snuggled closer to Lucas, wrapping her arms around his chest. He smiled as he gave her a sweet kiss and replied, "happy anniversary to you too. I love you pretty girl." She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck and whispered, "I love you too broody."

Brooke smiled as she let go of her boyfriend and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and hopped inside, wanting to feel the warm water on her skin. Lucas chuckled as he heard his girlfriend sing in the shower. He got up from the warmth of the bed and went into the kitchen. He decided to brew some coffee and wanted to call Haley to tell him his surprise for Brooke, hoping that she can help him.

"Hey Luke what's up?"

Lucas smiled and answered his friend, "Hales, I can't speak long Brooke's in the shower and I wanted to tell you something."

"Sure Luke, you can tell me anything."

Lucas sighed in anticipation as he told Haley his surprise for his girlfriend. "I know it's sudden but I want to ask Brooke to marry me." Lucas waited for his friend's response. He was nervous as Haley and Nathan got married so young and it didn't work out, and he and Brooke never had the perfect stable relationship, but Lucas felt something. He knew that this time, their relationship was different, they were completely in love.

Lucas still waited but all his worried had disappeared as he heard his best friend screaming down the phone. "Ah Luke its perfect, how are you going to do it? When are you going to do it?"

"Woah slow down Hales, I need your help with all of this. You know Brooke so well and I was thinking you could help me get the ring and the proposal, but I'd need you to leave the tour again Hales. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah sure Luke, I'll get time off. I'll see if I can come back tomorrow and don't worry I won't mention a word to Brooke."

"Good Hales because I don't want to screw up another thing with Brooke, not again. I want it to be something that she'll remember forever."

"Don't worry it will be. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Luke."

"Bye Hales," He hung up the phone and sighed with relief just as Brooke walked into the kitchen. She gave him a confused look but he just shook his head in response. She shrugged and poured a cup of coffee and kissed her boyfriend's cheek and sat down on the cream couch. Lucas laughed and sat next to his girlfriend who had no idea what was about to happen to her in the next few days. Lucas was so happy but there was one little thing that was niggling in the back of his mind. Would Brooke say yes?


	15. Chapter 14: Planning the Perfect Moment

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while! Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 14: Planning the Perfect Moment**

** Hey everyone! Soooo what do you guys think? I know SHOCKER! Please keep reviewing you guys! I don't own One Tree Hill but if I did then Julian would have been in High School with them and he would have been the jerk that Nathan was. Enjoy xo**

Lucas sat on the cream couch waiting for his friend to call saying that she had landed and needed to be picked up. He managed to get Brooke outside the house for the whole day by giving her a wad of cash, telling her to go shopping or something. Brooke didn't have to be told twice as she skipped excitedly out of the house about an hour ago.

Lucas wanted his proposal to be special and, most importantly, a surprise. He knew that asking Haley to help him was a good idea. Haley was Brooke's very best friend. She hardly ever spoke to Peyton since she had moved to L.A. and Lucas knew that Brooke was upset about that. Rachel was Brooke's friend too, but he knew that if he asked Rachel, she would do something extravagant and Lucas didn't want that. He wanted it to be quiet and romantic, something that Brooke would love.

Just as Lucas was mentally beginning to plan, his phone vibrated on the table. Lucas looked at the message and saw that it was from Haley telling him that she was at the airport. He smiled as he texted back and grabbed his car keys when he began to head out of the door.

-x-

Lucas reached the airport in twenty minutes and searched the arrivals section for Haley. He saw her sitting down with her small pink suitcase by her right side. Haley turned her head to see Lucas and smiled excitedly as she sprinted to him and gave him a tight embrace.

"Haley, it's good to see you! Now how's about I get your suitcase, drive back to mine and Brooke's, and then start this planning?"

Haley looked at her best friend and yelped excitedly as she replied with an over enthusiastic, "Hell yes!"

Lucas chuckled as he grabbed Haley's pink suitcase and wheeled it behind him as they headed out of the sliding doors of the airport and into Lucas' car.

-x-

They arrived back into Lucas and Brooke's house and both sat on the couch. Haley rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pen and a small A4 notepad. She flipped open the pad and clicked the pen. She looked at Lucas expectantly as she said, "let's get to work."

Lucas and Haley had spent nearly two hours talking about what they should do and had decided that they would decorate Brooke's shop and transform it into a cute little restaurant by moving out the mannequins and clothes and place a table in the centre with rose petals and other romantic things on the top. Then, he and Brooke would have a romantic meal where Haley would be the waitress. After that, Lucas would propose, but the only question that was bugging them was, what ring to get?

Haley thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't you just give her Keith's ring?" Lucas thought deeply. He considered giving his Uncle's ring to her, and he wanted to give it to her, but he had used that ring when he proposed to Peyton right after graduation but she said no. He thought that if he gave Brooke Keith's ring she would feel second best. Peyton had told Brooke that Lucas had proposed to her with Keith's ring and that she had said no. Brooke had gone over to Lucas' that night and told him; _"Don't worry Luke. Just because Peyton said no, doesn't mean there won't be another girl who would want to take her place. Just use Keith's ring for the girl that you are certain is the one. I'll always be here Luke." _And back then, Lucas didn't realise that the girl who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was the girl who was always by his side.

Haley spoke, breaking Lucas' thoughts. "Why don't I ask her? Something like, 'what kind of ring do want when you get married?'" Lucas nodded his head in response. If Haley was good at acting, now was the time to prove it. The two friends sat in a comfortable silence, but it broke as Lucas' phone vibrated on the coffee table.

**_Luke, I'm just pulling up now. Help me with my bags, I bought too much! Brooke xxx_**

Lucas laughed as he showed the text to Haley who laughed also. Brooke had always bought mountains of stuff when she went shopping. They both headed outside and saw Brooke digging through the boot of her car, reaching for the many bags of clothes she had bought that day.

Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as he felt her body relax to his touch. He leaned his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear, "Let me help pretty girl. There's someone here who wants to see you." Brooke nodded and smiled as she lifted her head out of the boot of her car and saw Haley smiling at the couple.

"Tutor girl?" Haley nodded her head as Brooke screamed with excitement and ran towards her best friend and hugged her tightly. Haley hugged her friend back and then lifted her head to ask Lucas, "Hey Luke, you don't mind if I steal her for a few hour do you?"

"Be my guest!" Lucas said as he pulled another four bags out of the car. Brooke stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend as she followed Haley who was walking down the street.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked after they were walking in silence for a couple of minutes. Haley turned to see Brooke's questionable facial expression and stopped walking as she saw a jewellery store with the open windows displaying a romantic setting and an array of engagement rings, (it was nearly Valentine's Day). "Err, Haley… unless you are getting married to some groupie you met on tour, why are we standing outside here for?"

Haley faced her friend as she responded, "I was just thinking about me and Nathan's wedding, and I want to know what your perfect wedding would be." Brooke looked confused for a brief moment, before nodding and smiling excitedly as she explained everything that she wanted when she got married. She also mentioned that she had a book under her bed which had all the information inside it. Haley nodded intently as she listened to her friend ramble excitedly.

Then, Haley asked the longing question after Brooke had stopped talking. "Brooke, what kind of engagement ring would you want?"

Brooke looked at Haley and thought for a second. She wanted something nice and elegant; something that when she woke up every day and saw that ring on her finger, she would instantly smile and forget all of her worries. She wanted her ring to be sentimental, something that had a reason behind it, not just some ring that the guy thought would look pretty, but something that the guy knew was the right ring for whatever reason. She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts as she told Haley the simpler version.

"Well, I'd want something nice and simple. I'd want something beautiful but sentimental. I'd want a ring that when the man looked at it, thought, 'yeah I like that, it's perfect,' you know? I'd want something like Keith's ring for example. He gave that to a woman that meant so much to her, I just want something that means so much for the man… But of course, this isn't going to happen for a while. It's not like Lucas is going to propose anytime soon!" As she said that, she started to laugh hysterically.

Haley smiled as she looked at her friend. She quickly flipped out her phone and texted Lucas. **_I told you she wanted Keith's ring ;) _**She put her phone back into her pocket and looked at Brooke again, who was still laughing, oblivious to just how wrong she really was.

**Thanks for reading! hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! Reviews please xo**


	16. Chapter 15: The Proposal

**Chapter 15: The Proposal**

** Hey everyone! I'm really excited to write this chapter! What will Brooke say? Will any surprises happen? Ooooohhhh I just don't know! Okay so I don't own One Tree Hill but if I did, Nathan and Haley would have had a girl first instead of Jamie. Enjoy xo!**

Lucas and Haley had spent all morning and most of the afternoon transforming Clothes Over Bro's into a romantic haven. They had covered the clear display windows with soft, red velvet, and had hung twinkling heart lights all over the inside of the store. The pair had covered the laminated wooden floor with red rose petals, and had placed a small round table in the centre of the shop. Haley had decorated the table by putting a white table cloth over it, covered it with more petals and a candle in the middle, wafting the air with a vanilla scent.

The pair stood back and let their eyes witness the outcome of their transformation. They had managed to create the perfect place for Lucas to propose to Brooke in. It looked like something in the Disney movies and they both knew that Brooke would love it.

"It looks perfect." Haley whispered to her friend as she checked the store over once more. Lucas looked at his friend and smiled. Haley had helped him so much with this and there was no way he ever could repay her. He looked around the store again and pictured him and Brooke sitting at the table, him proposing and her saying yes.

Haley looked at the watch on her wrist and saw the time. She gasped as she realised how late it was and how much time they had spent creating this romantic restaurant. "Crap! I need to go and cook the food! You can't have a romantic meal without food!"

Lucas chuckled as he shook his head. "Hales, why don't we order Chinese?" He laughed again as he remembered when him and Brooke ordered Chinese take-out after they spent the whole day moving and unpacking boxes full of clothes for her store opening.

Haley looked at Lucas with a confused look but then smiled widely as she knew that Brooke would love nothing more than Chinese food and ice-cream for dessert. "Okay, but I need to go buy ice-cream then. Brooke without ice-cream is just disastrous!"

Lucas laughed as he pulled out his phone to send Brooke a text. **_Meet me at your store at 6p.m. don't be late, it's a surprise x _**And not even two minutes later he received a text from Brooke; **_Hmmm okay Broody, but it better be a good surprise! X_** Lucas chuckled as he thought that this surprise wouldn't just be good, it would be the best night of their lives.

-x-

It was five p.m. and Brooke was looking through her wardrobe. She had texted Haley, asking for help for tonight, but Haley said that she was busy. Brooke got annoyed because Haley never blew her off unless there was something serious, and by the sound of her best friend's reply, it didn't sound serious at all. So after twenty minutes of searching for an outfit all by herself, she decided to text her other best friend for help. Rachel Gatina. Of course Rachel didn't object and told Brooke that she'd be there soon.

Brooke was just about to give up all hope when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs to meet her red-head friend and pulled her inside when she opened the door.

"Okay slut, I know that you said you needed my help, but what's so important that you nearly broke my arm off back then?" Brooke shook her head and mumbled 'sorry' as she pulled Rachel up to her bedroom to help her with an outfit.

"Okay Rach, Lucas told me to meet him at my store at six and told me that there was a surprise waiting for me so I need to wear something great, got it?"

Rachel laughed as she responded, "Honey, you do know that you're the fashion designer here?" When she looked at a pouting Brooke she rolled her eyes and looked through her friend's wardrobe until she saw the perfect dress. She pulled it out of the wardrobe and showed it to Brooke.

It was red. Red always looked good on Brooke. The dress had a sweetheart neckline which Rachel thought would look perfect on Brooke. The dress stopped just above the knee, which was a suitable length for Brooke's standards. The dress was gorgeous in every way and Rachel had no doubt that once Lucas would see Brooke in that dress, all he would want to do is take it off. "Perfect" Rachel said as she smiled when Brooke put it on. That was the dress that would blow Lucas' mind.

"Yeah it is," Brooke said as she began to lightly put a little amount of make-up on. She wanted to look natural, nothing too much, just her, Brooke Davis, the pretty girl. She loosed her air from a tight bun that she had worn for the day and let her hair rest on her shoulders in soft raven coloured waves. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and smiled as it read 5:45 p.m. Brooke turned to Rachel and smiled as she headed downstairs to go to the store where Lucas was waiting for her.

As she headed downstairs there was a knock on the door. She looked at Rachel, puzzled and opened her front door. She looked out to the person knocking on the door but there was no-one there. Brooke turned her head left and right and still could see anyone; she thought that it was just some kids playing around until she looked down to the ground and saw a trail of rose petals on the floor with a note on her doorstep.

She bent down and got the note, she looked at the silver envelope which had her name written on it in gold ink. She opened the seal and read the words that were written on a gold card; **_Follow the petals, stage 1 of the surprise. Lucas xxx_**

Brooke smiled as she turned to Rachel who had walked over to Brooke and saw the petals on the floor. Rachel nodded as she left the house and got into her car and drove home, leaving Brooke. Brooke smiled again as she locked her front door and slowly began to follow the rose petals.

-x-

Lucas was waiting eagerly for Brooke to arrive. He checked his watch and saw that the time read 5:57p.m. She would be here soon. Lucas sighed anxiously as he smoothed his suit jacket. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath his jacket. He loosely tied a blue tie around his neck, knowing that once Brooke saw it she would want to fix it, but he was so nervous that he kept undoing his tie to allow himself to breathe normally.

He looked at his watch again nervously. 6p.m. He breathed out loudly as he waited patiently. He started to worry that she wouldn't show. He began to fill his mind with worry until he saw Brooke coming through the door with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Lucas, what is this?" She asked as she saw the transformation of her store. It was beautiful. She looked at the twinkling lights that filled the room, and then at the table in the centre that was decorated so beautifully. Now she knew why Haley had blown her off, there was no way that Lucas did this all by himself. Then her eyes met Lucas'. He looked so handsome in his suit. His hair was ruffled in a messy yet neat way, just the way she liked it. He was smiling his 'broodish' smile that made Brooke's heart skip a beat.

Lucas took a step closer to the gorgeous girl that was standing in front of him. He took her hands in his and entwined their fingers together. He leaned his head closer to hers as his whispered "surprise" and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled as he led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her as she sat down.

"Lucas, it's beautiful, but I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Brooke looked up to Lucas who was smiling at her with pure love. He chuckled as he shook his head and replied with a simple, "wait and see."

Just as he said that, Haley appeared from the back of the store, dressed in a lovely blue dress and carrying boxes of Chinese take-out. She smiled as she placed the boxes on the table and handed Brooke and Lucas chopsticks. "Your meal is served." She said as she winked to Brooke and skipped off back into the back of the store.

Brooke laughed as she said, "Chinese take-out, oh Lucas Scott how you love to spoil me!" She pulled apart her chopsticks and opened one of the boxes. Lucas laughed as he replied jokingly, "I bought extra orange chicken, and we both know how you demolished it last time!" Brooke gasped, mock-offended as she slapped her boyfriend's chest lightly, but then shrugged in agreement as she began to eat none other than a box of orange chicken.

-x-

They had finished eating the take-out. While they were eating they were enjoying talking about many things; them, their friends, their lives, etc. Brooke looked at Lucas a smiled as he caressed her cheek softly. Lucas leaned closer to her and kissed her lovingly. Brooke kissed him back with more passion and leaned closer, but both pulled apart as Haley coughed and placed two tubs of 'Ben and Jerry's' on the table.

"Is it fudge brownie?" Brooke asked as she looked at Haley who nodded and walked away. Brooke smiled gleefully as she opened the container and ate contently. Lucas laughed as he began eating also.

Once they had both finished Lucas looked at Brooke who was smiling, watching the light of the candle flicker. Lucas placed his hand over Brooke's which was resting on the table; she looked up at him and smiled as she kissed him again. "Hey Pretty Girl, you know, there's a reason me and Haley did this today."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Brooke asked as she kinked an eyebrow and looked at Lucas questionably. Lucas then looked down to the table, growing increasingly nervous as his thumb began to softly rub Brooke's hand. "You know how much I love you right?"

Brooke looked confused. Why was he telling her this, of course she knew that, but she just nodded her head. Lucas looked worried so she thought that it was best not to say a sarcastic comment. Lucas cleared his throat as he continued. "The first day I properly met you Brooke, you were this cheery cheerleader who was so bubbly and good. You came up to me and kinked your eyebrow and decided to call me Broody because I think too much. And after you left I thought that this girl was completely crazy."

Again Brooke looked confused, but saw that Lucas hadn't finished, so let him carry on. "Then Brooke we became friends. Then, we dated, and I remember our first date. I drank; I played pool, kissed you and got a tattoo. I remember coming home that night and Keith was so mad at me, but I didn't care because I had fun." Lucas looked up from the table and saw Brooke's confused expression. He decided to carry on.

He looked straight into her eyes as he said, "But then I hurt you Brooke. In fact I hurt you twice. We dated twice and I hurt you both times, and when you ended things with me the last time I was broken. I was lost and just settled for the girl who I kept running back to, Peyton. But I never loved Peyton; I only love you. It's always been you Brooke. It will always be you Pretty Girl."

He saw a tear escape Brooke's eye and wiped it away with his thumb as he got up from his seat and knelt down on one knee. He grabbed the blue velvet box and opened it to reveal Keith's ring to Brooke. He heard Brooke gasp as he said, "So, really what I am trying to say is, I have never stopped loving you, and I will never stop. Brooke you are my Pretty Girl. I love you with all my heart and so there is just one question I have to ask you. Brooke Davis; Pretty Girl, will you marry me?"

Brooke looked down at Lucas who was holding Keith's ring. It all made sense know, why Haley was back, and why she asked about her plans for when she got married, and why Lucas hadn't been spending much time with her lately. It was because of this. It was because Lucas wanted to marry her. She let more tears escape her eyes, they were happy tears. She had never felt so loved at that moment, when she nodded her head and laughed as she said, "Of course I'll marry you Broody."

Lucas sighed of relief as he pulled out the ring from the box and placed on Brooke's finger. He stood up and kissed Brooke passionately as he whispered, "God I love you Pretty Girl."

Brooke kissed him back as she whispered, "I love you too Broody." And in that moment, Brooke and Lucas' love was unbreakable. Haley smiled as she looked at the couple and knew that they were meant to be.

**So sweet! Wow that was really long! I didn't expect to write that much haha! I love writing this story! Don't worry this is not the end! There are still many more chapters to come! Keep reading and reviewing your support is epic! Anyone got any ideas for a twist, review to let me know! xo**


	17. Chapter 16: Telling All (2)

**Chapter 16: Telling All**

** Hey, so if this is up twice, I'm sorry. There's a problem with this chapter so if it is up twice I am sorry xo**

** Hey! I loved that last chapter so much, even if I do sound a bit arrogant, I don't really care cause that was the best chapter I have ever written! ;) Anyways, I've been getting some reviews about a certain someone coming back into the mix, and I think I'll put them in, because you can't have this story without them. I don't own One Tree Hill, but if I did, they would have made a full, proper season for season 9 instead of 13 episodes, even though 13 is my favourite number! Enjoy xo**

Brooke smiled widely as she woke from her deep sleep the next morning. She had never been this happy in a very long time. She was content, and for the first time for a few years, she had stopped worrying about her life; her company, her friend's, her parents, her. She wanted to scream with happiness, but she turned her head to the sleeping man beside her and thought that it was best not to wake him.

She looked at her sleeping fiancé. God she loved that word. They had been through so much together, and finally they were happy _together_. She saw Lucas' chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, he was fast asleep. Brooke snuggled closer to him, under his arm that was under his head. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She heard Lucas yawn and felt him arm wrap around her waist.

"Morning Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's forehead. Brooke turned to face him and kissed him softly as she whispered "Morning" back. Then Brooke resumed her original place, and nuzzled her head in his neck, breathing in his scent and feeling a sense of calm wash over her.

Lucas wrapped both of his arms around Brooke and looked at her with a look of pure love. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took in everything that had happened last night. Lucas glanced down at Brooke's left hand which was resting on his chest, and saw Keith's ring glistening in the light of the morning. He smiled as he remembered everything. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He and Brooke had been through a lot together, and now, finally, they were together, happy.

Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke on the cheek, and heard a soft moan when he trailed his fingers down her waist. Brooke nuzzled her head closer into Lucas' neck, wanting to lie like this forever but knew that she couldn't. She lifted herself up from the bed and looked at Lucas who was giving her the come-back-to-bed look, but she just shook her head and started to pick the clothes that she was going to wear today.

"Babe, you are not wearing that." Lucas said as he saw Brooke pull out a pair of _short _denim shorts and a red vest top. Brooke turned around to look at Lucas and kinked her eyebrow as she asked, "Why not?"

"Because," Lucas started as he got up from the bed and pulled Brooke closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I don't think I can handle all the other guys checking you out too." Brooke scoffed as she playfully slapped his chest as she said, "Well tough, I'm wearing it, and you'll just have to get over your ego big boy."

Lucas laughed as he jokingly knelt down on the floor and held Brooke's hand softly, and placed them on his heart as he said, "I don't think my heart will be able to take it." Brooke laughed as she responded in her overly-dramatic voice, "My heart always belongs to you."

They both laughed as Lucas let go of Brooke's hands and let her change in the bathroom. Lucas glanced at the pictures that they both put up in Brooke's bedroom after they decided to move-in together and Brooke decided she wanted a part of Lucas in her house too. So they both went to Lucas' house and got all the pictures that Lucas had of them and their friends when they were back in high school, and placed them all over Brooke's house.

Lucas sat back down on the bed as he looked at the wall next to the door and saw the objects that Brooke had decorated the wall with. There were pictures of her and Haley when they were cheerleaders, pictures of her, Nathan and Lucas trying to play basketball, a picture of her and Rachel laughing at Haley in a swimming pool, fully clothed with an angry look on her face. He smiled as he saw Brooke's laughing face on the picture, seeing her dimples and her eyes shine bright with happiness.

Lucas then looked at all the other pictures on the wall and saw one of him and Peyton. He stood up from the bed and looked at it closer, thinking why he hadn't seen it before. He saw a picture of him and Peyton laughing and smiling when the Ravens had won the basketball state championship, (Lucas and Peyton had gotten back together after that.) Lucas smiled as he averted his eyes away from him and Peyton in the middle of the picture, to Brooke and Haley who were cheering. Haley was jumping in mid-air, and Brooke was hugging his mom, Karen, with Karen smiling widely.

Lucas was still looking at the pictures as he heard Brooke's voice from the bathroom. "So I was thinking, that we should tell everyone. I mean I know Haley already knows, but Karen doesn't know and neither do Rachel and Nathan, and I sorta want to tell Peyton."

Lucas nodded as he replied, "Yeah, you want to tell them together or not? I can just call Nathan now and tell him." He heard Brooke drop something on the floor and then a squeal from Brooke. "Are you okay pretty girl?"

He heard Brooke pick up whatever fell on the floor as she responded, "Yeah, I just drop my heel on my foot. Damn it that hurt! Anyways, yeah, you can call Nathan, I wanted to tell Rachel alone anyway, but I want us both to tell your mom if that's okay?"

Lucas walked to the bathroom and opened the door to reveal Brooke standing on her tiptoes and putting on her make-up in the mirror. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he agreed with Brooke. He wanted them both to see Karen's  
reaction when they told them.

-x-

Lucas' phone call to Nathan lasted about two minutes. It was basically; "hey me and Brooke are getting married." _"See I told you big brother. Seriously man congratulations," _But Brooke had been on the phone to Rachel for over an hour. He laughed as he heard Brooke squealing and laughing and heard a loud and excited, "OH MY GOD!" from Rachel. Finally Brooke and Rachel said their good byes and then the pair told Karen who was overwhelmed with happiness. After, Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch, and Brooke snuggled into Lucas.

"I need to call Peyt Luke, I need to tell her." As much as Lucas didn't want Peyton to know he nodded his head in agreement. Peyton hadn't really spoken to anyone when she left to L.A. after all the mess from High School, and left a distraught Brooke crying to Haley for the next week when Peyton wouldn't return any of her calls. Then, out of the blue, Brooke got a call from her friend Julian, telling her that he and Peyton were getting married. Brooke knew that Julian and Peyton were together, but she really didn't expect it.

Lucas shook his head, dismissing the thoughts in his head as she watched Brooke pull out her phone and dial Peyton's number before snuggling closer to Lucas for support. Brooke put her phone to her ear as she heard the ringing, holding her breath and released it when she heard the familiar voice of her former best friend say, _"Hey Brooke."_

Brooke looked at Lucas, and he squeezed her leg for reassurance. She took a deep sigh as she said, "P Sawyer, there's something I need to tell you." Brooke heard Peyton groan as she said, _"Whatever it is, can it be quick, I need to go soon."_

Brooke took another deep sigh as she said, "It's about Lucas." Brooke waited for a reply, but there was none, so she continued. She looked at her fiancé and smiled happily as she said, "Luke and I have been together for a while now, and last night, he asked me to marry him and I said yes! Peyton I'm getting married!" Lucas laughed as he saw the excitement from Brooke but was hushed when he saw her face turn sad. Lucas pulled her closer into him, but she pulled out and got up from the couch, with the phone next to her ear and started to pace in the living room.

Brooke was in shock with what she had just heard from Peyton. Peyton and Julian were getting a divorce, and it was because Peyton still loved Lucas; well that's what Peyton said anyway. "B-but Peyton, I thought you two were happy."

_"Yeah, we were Brooke, but last month we had this argument over something stupid and it escalated and then he accused me of never loving him, and then I told him that I still love Lucas, and he left."_

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remembered High School when Peyton told Brooke that she had feelings for Lucas just before Nathan and Haley's wedding. She couldn't take it again. "No, Peyton, you can't do this to me again. You can't!"

Lucas looked at a rage filled Brooke. He was confused. What was Peyton telling her on the phone? _"Brooke, I going to come back to Tree Hill and I'm not going to leave again this time."_

Brooke's breathing became faster as she listened to Peyton, ruining her life all over again. Why was she doing this? Brooke was finally happy, all her insecurities were gone, but now Peyton had brought them all back. "No Peyton! You know, I thought, I thought that just this one time, **you **would actually feel happy for me, but you don't do you? You never have!"

_"That's not true and you know it! Whatever, I can't deal with you. I'm coming back. I'm getting Lucas back, and all you'll be able to do it sit and watch."_

"No Peyton that's where you are wrong. He doesn't love you, he loves me! Why can't you understand that?"

_"Because he doesn't love you, he never has, you were just his booty call when he felt lonely, and you were so dumb that you fell for it."_

"Okay Peyton, if I am _so dumb _why do I have the ring on my finger and not you?" Brooke smiled as Peyton didn't answer for a while. Peyton was just messing with her head, trying to break her, but what Peyton didn't know was that Brooke had become stronger since the last time she had saw her. But just as Brooke felt like she had won this argument, Peyton said the one thing that made Brooke break.

_"Because I said no," _and before Brooke could even muster up a response, Peyton hung up, leaving Brooke breaking down in tears. Lucas walked over to her and tried to comfort her, but Brooke walked away and locked herself in the bathroom, leaving a confused Lucas trying to piece together what the former best friends had said to one another; not knowing that in the bathroom, Brooke was considering whether or not she should marry Lucas. Peyton was coming back into the mix, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**SHOCK HORROR! So, what did you guys think? Keep reviewing I feel the next chapter might be explosive! Thanks everyone! xo**


	18. Chapter 17: What a Bitch!

** Chapter 17: What a Bitch!**

** Hey! Okay, I know that you all hate Peyton, but I feel like I needed her in this story. There is never a Brucas without drama, okay. I do get hurt when people send me bad reviews but it is my story so… Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Oh by the way, this chapter is Brooke centred. Xo (Italics are flashbacks)**

Brooke was sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor letting the tears flow uncontrollably out of her eyes. It was amazing how great her day was and how completely shitty it had turned out. Peyton was a bitch; there was no doubt in Brooke's mind. All these years that she had sacrificed her happiness so that Peyton could have hers was a waste of time. Peyton was never a good friend, she acted like one and Brooke believed her, even though Haley would tell her what Peyton was really like, Brooke denied it until now. Peyton was not going to wreck her life.

Still sitting on the floor, Brooke pulled out her phone and dialled the one person's number who she would know for sure would answer and would just let her cry. Haley. Brooke waited for Haley's voice to sound, but it went to voicemail. Brooke decided that she was probably in her hotel room so she got off of the cold bathroom floor and unlocked the door.

Lucas was standing in front of her confused but also worried. He had never seen Brooke this way since he told her that he kissed Peyton at Nathan and Haley's wedding, but Lucas hadn't cheated on Brooke this time, and was not going to. He knew Peyton had said something so opened his mouth to ask but Brooke shook her head.

"Luke, don't worry I'm not mad at you, I just need to go see Haley." Lucas nodded, still confused but decided that it was best to let her go to Haley. Haley would phone Lucas later anyway to tell him, but he wanted Brooke to tell him first. Brooke walked past Lucas, grabbed her car keys and headed out of the door. She put the keys into the ignition and drove at full speed to Haley's hotel room, not caring if she broke the speed limit.

-x-

"She said what?!" That's all Haley could say as she listened to a hysterical Brooke repeat what had just happened. The pair was sitting on Haley's bed in the middle of the room. Brooke was crying angrily, not because of what Peyton had said, but at the fact Peyton thought that once she came Lucas would run into her 'man arms' and Brooke would be killed before that would happen.

Haley nodded intently as she listened to Brooke recite the phone call. Haley was pissed. Peyton was the worst best friend, when Haley would see her when she arrived she would scratch her eyes out. "So, Peyton's coming back to Tree Hill?"

Brooke nodded her head as Haley wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Haley I don't know what to do." Haley pulled Brooke out of her grasp and looked at her in the eyes. Brooke's eyes were filled with such sadness and hate that Haley couldn't help but feel pure hatred towards the slutty cow. "Well, first of all Tigger, you need to tell Lucas everything."

Brooke nodded again as she pulled out her phone and text Lucas, asking him to meet her here, so Haley could be there if she broke down again. "Then, once you've told Luke, we are going to think of a plan to kill the bitch." Brooke scoffed as she looked at Haley. Haley was the innocent one in high school, and now she was the tough talking girl who would slap anyone down if they hurt her or her friends.

Haley laughed as she said that she was serious and pulled Brooke into another hug, sitting in a comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Haley said as she let go of Brooke and opened the door to reveal a very worried Lucas.

"Hales what's going on, has she told you?" Haley nodded her head at her friends question and let Lucas come in. He immediately sat on the bed next to Brooke. "What's wrong Pretty Girl? What did Peyton say to you?"

"Pretty girl, I want to know what she said," Lucas sighed as Brooke was silent, so Haley sat down next to Brooke's other side and nudged her to tell him. Brooke nodded. "I told her we are getting married, and then she blurted out that Julian and she are getting a divorce because she told him that she still loves you." Lucas nodded and signalled for her to carry on so she did; "She told me that I was just your booty call and that you don't love me and you never have and the only reason that I have got the ring on my finger is because she said no, and she's right Luke."

Lucas was taken aback. Peyton wasn't right, she wasn't even close. Lucas cupped Brooke's head in his hands and looked at her hazel eyes as he spoke, "No baby, Peyton is not right, it's you I love you need to know that. You are not 'just my booty call' you are my world Brooke."

Brooke closed her eyes as she remembered back in high school when she and Lucas got back together and he took her to the River Court…

_"This is my world Brooke. Or at least it used to be."_

_ "I have been here before you know."_

_ "I know but I just never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court; it's where I came from its where I belong. It's my world."_

_"Do I get to be part of this world?"_

_ "The biggest part." _

Brooke opened her eyes and locked her gaze onto Lucas' deep blue eyes; they contained such love and concern. "You've got to believe me Pretty girl." Brooke laughed quietly as she placed her hand on his cheek and said, "I do baby, I do." They kissed sweetly, and Haley smiled as she said, "Right, now all we need to do is kill that bitch!" The three laughed and sat together on Haley's bed. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke who was talking to Haley about plans for the wedding.

Brooke watched as Lucas and Haley started to talk about unimportant things. Brooke leaned more into Lucas' embrace as she let her mind sink into her thoughts. She knew that Lucas loved her, and she loved him. But, even though Brooke did say that she believed her fiancé, there was still that nagging doubt that once Peyton would arrive, Lucas would drop her instantly and succumb to Peyton's ways, he always did before so what would be different now?

That's how Peyton wanted Brooke to feel, it would just make it easier for her to steal Lucas. But, Haley knew that, and she would be damned if she let Peyton do that again, "Not this time bitch," Haley thought as she watched Lucas kiss the top of Brooke's forehead.

Lucas knew that Brooke didn't completely believe him, and he knew why. Lucas had hurt Brooke too many times with Peyton, so now that Peyton was coming back, Brooke was becoming more insecure. He looked at Haley, and knew what she was thinking; Haley was never good at hiding her emotions. It was clear to him that Haley wasn't going to let Peyton destroy Brooke, and Lucas wasn't going to either. Lucas was going to sort this mess out. He wasn't going to hurt Brooke again.

**So what did you guys think? I know this chapter is shorter but keep reviewing please this story means a lot to me xo. **


	19. Chapter 18: Hurricane Sawyer

**Chapter 18: Hurricane Sawyer**

** Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Please keep reading this story, I'm starting to feel like some of you are losing faith in me. Anyways, enjoy xo**

Peyton Sawyer had arrived in Tree Hill. Inside her black comet, she drove into town; passing the 'Welcome to Tree Hill,' sign. It was quiet and dark, although that's what it was always like at two in the morning. The radio was the only sound that was cascading the silent night; an all too familiar song began to play.

Peyton laughed as she remembered that this song had been playing all those years ago when Brooke and Lucas were helping her redecorate her bedroom. Brooke asked Lucas to move Peyton's mattress, and once he left, Brooke asked Peyton what song was playing on the radio, because she had fallen for Lucas Scott. Only to have her heart crushed to pieces later when she discovered that he was cheating on her with Peyton.

She looked out of the window when she hit a red light and saw the River Court. The place held so many memories both good and bad. The light turned green again, and Peyton drove to Lucas' house, unknown to the fact that he had moved in with Brooke.

Peyton turned off her car ignition and walked confidently to the front of his house door, and knocked. No answer. Where else would he be? Peyton thought that as she got back into her car. She smiled devilishly, as she said, "Bingo," and drove to Brooke's.

-x-

Brooke couldn't sleep. Although Lucas had reassured her that Peyton meant nothing to him, she couldn't help feeling that he was lying to her. She sighed heavily, as she turned to look at the digital clock which read 2:45 am. Brooke sighed again as she slumped back into bed and watched her fiancé sleep peacefully. Brooke was about to consider going to Haley's to just talk, hoping she was awake, when a knock on the door filled the house.

"I'll get it baby, go back to sleep," Brooke said softly as she kissed Lucas' cheek and walked downstairs, freezing in her old training shorts and one of Lucas' t-shirts. She walked quicker as the person knocked again with more force. Who was knocking at this time? Brooke thought as she placed her hand on the door knob and opened, shocked to see a smug looking Peyton standing in the doorway.

Peyton looked amazing; Brooke had to admit that. Her once light blonde, wild curls were replaced with wavy long locks of golden honey. Her green eyes were twinkling, and her skin glowed with the summer tan. L.A. had really transformed her. She was no longer sporting band tees and ripped jeans. She wore dark colours which enticing and seductive; it was clear to Brooke that Peyton had dressed up for Lucas.

Brooke suddenly felt intimidated. I mean, there Brooke was, standing in training short and a baggy top, her hair slightly messy from tossing frequently in the night. And there Peyton was, looking the best she had ever seen her.

"Hey Brooke, are you going to let me in?" Peyton said as if her coming to visit at this time was something frequent and expected, which it was definitely not. Staring into Brooke's shocked and worried eyes, Peyton smiled. Hearing footsteps coming downstairs made Peyton smile even more as she remarked, "Is this Lucas I hear, or just another late night booty call?" She hissed the last words as the footsteps were getting louder, coming closer.

"Go away Peyton, you are not welcome here and you never will be." Brooke tried to defend herself as she looked into Peyton's scheming green eyes; they were full of hate for her and jealousy that she had Lucas and Peyton didn't.

Peyton laughed as she shook her head, coming closer to Brooke saying; "Now now Brooke, that isn't a very nice thing to say to your best friend." Brooke scoffed as she said calmly, "you aren't my _best friend _Peyton. Haley is."

This made Peyton laugh even louder, the fact that Brooke Davis and Haley James were best friends sounded pathetic to her. "Brooke Davis, the _slut _and Haley James?" Peyton basically spat the word slut at Brooke who shook her head, but then sighed of relief as Lucas' arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes Peyton, Brooke and Haley are best friends, and Brooke is _not _a slut. How dare you come into our house and say those things!" It was Lucas' time to defend his fiancée. He leaned his head towards Brooke's and kissed her forehead, making Peyton pretend to puke. "You can't come here Peyton and expect to get me back because I don't love you, I love Brooke."

Peyton sneered as she leaned closer to Brooke and whispered in her ear, "that never stopped him before." Peyton looked into Brooke's eyes and saw the brief flash of doubt. Doubt for Lucas, doubt that he will be faithful to her, but it was soon switched to anger.

"You get it now Brooke?" Peyton was speaking loudly, not caring if anyone else heard her; she needed to destroy Brooke's faith. "He says all these nice things to you, but we all know what the outcome is going to be." Brooke was shaking her head, leaning more into Lucas who had kept his arms around her waist.

"N-no, you're wrong Peyton. It's different this time."

"Yeah, Brooke, of course it's different. It was different the second time you two got back together, and do you remember what happened? Oh, yeah, he kissed me didn't he?" Peyton was whispering, but it was deathly. She laughed when Brooke's eyes began to fill with pain, she was enjoying seeing Brooke slowly succumb to her plan, and it was just too easy.

"I'm surprised actually, I thought after the last time, you wouldn't want anything to do with him again, but I was wrong. I guess you are all for getting your heart broken repeatedly."

"Stop it Peyton." Lucas let go of Brooke and walked closer to Peyton, for a second he thought how beautiful Peyton looked, but her voice wasn't. Her voice was evil and wicked, Peyton was nothing compared to Brooke. "Peyton I think you should leave."

"Oh, and what fun will that be Luke?" She asked as she trailed her slender fingertips across his bare chest, she felt the spark of electricity flow through the both of them, and she knew that Lucas had felt it too. This plan was falling into place perfectly.

Lucas moved her hand away from his chest, "Peyton leave, now." Brooke was standing there watching. She saw how Peyton had trailed her fingers across her fiancé's chest, and the way Peyton had felt that feeling that Brooke got every time Lucas was with her. What Brooke also saw, was how Lucas had felt it too, which made the doubt in her mind grow even stronger.

"Okay, I'll leave for you Lucas, but just so you know," she broke mid-sentence as she leaned her face to his ear and whispered the rest, "I'm not leaving Tree Hill until I get what I came for." She winked at Lucas, and laughed as he shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Brooke who looked like she was on the brink of either bursting into tears, or destroying the whole house. She walked back to her car and was about to start the engine before shouting to Lucas, "My hotel room number is 172, I'm staying in the same hotel as Haley, in case you wanted to know."

-x-

Brooke stormed back into the house, she knew that Peyton still had a hold on Lucas, and it had crushed her, but she wasn't going to cry. She going to see if Lucas would tell her, or at least reassure her, it was time to test his true feelings. She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed a glass, pouring water into it. Water was the safest bet; alcohol at three in the morning was not the best choice.

Lucas walked over to Brooke who was leaning over the kitchen counter looking sad and angry. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as she leaned into his embrace. He lowered and turned his head and kissed Brooke's cheek. Brooke placed her glass of water on the counter and turned to hug Lucas lovingly, clinging onto some hope.

"Pretty girl you know I don't love her." Brooke was silent. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Lucas noticed her silence and grew concerned, she had to believe him. Yes, when Peyton touched him there was something, but every time his is near Brooke, nothing compares to how he feels. "Please Brooke believe me." But what was met by his plea was silence.

Brooke knew that once Peyton would arrive, everything would change. She knew Lucas still felt something towards Peyton, and she needed to know what it was before she could get married to the love of her life. The only thing that was crossing Brooke's mind was the feeling that the man, who she wants to spend the rest of her life with, might not feel the same way about her. But he did, Lucas just had to prove it to her, he just didn't know how.

** Aww my heart goes out to Brooke. Keep reading and reviewing guys, I love you all! xo**


	20. Chapter 19: The Day Before Valentines

**Chapter 19: The Day before Valentines**

** Hey everyone! I love how you all hate Peyton, which is exactly how I wanted her to come across. I got a PM earlier which asked me a very good question, and the answer is yes, because that's what it is about in the next chapter chapter. Enjoy xo (flashbacks in italics) This one's mainly Haley centric.**

It had been two days since Peyton had arrived in Tree Hill. After her arrival at Brooke's house, Brooke locked herself in the bedroom and phoned Haley to tell her what had happened. Haley came over straight away. Lucas was banned from entering the bathroom that Brooke had hidden away in, only Haley was allowed in to comfort her.

_"Brooke, can I come in?" Haley's voice was the only sound that filled the silence of the house. Brooke wiped away her tears and unlocked the door, letting Haley to walk into, but only to lock again two seconds later when Lucas tried to come in and help. Brooke didn't want to hear Lucas' voice. She knew that once she did, she would fall for him again, only for Peyton to destroy her faith once more._

_ "Brooke, it's going to be okay." Haley walked over to her insecure filled best friend and hugged her lovingly. Brooke cried as she shook her head, "how can you be sure though Haley?"_

_ To be perfectly honest, Haley wasn't sure. She knew what Peyton was like. She knew what Lucas was like. Haley was secretly terrified that Lucas would once again fall back into the clutches of the fake blonde skank. But Haley knew that she wasn't going to let her Tigger get crushed, not again, not anymore. "I am sure because… because he loves you Brooke."_

_ "But he loves her too, I can feel it Haley."_

_ "That may be true, I honestly don't know, but what I do know is that he is __**in **__love with you."_

_ "Haley, I'm scared." With Brooke's comment, Haley sighed. Haley knew that, she knew exactly how Brooke felt. "Brooke, that boy loves you and no matter how hard you try to push away, he won't move because he loves you."_

_ "Haley, I'm not pushing him away, I'm holding onto dear life but I need him to need me back, and I don't think that he does." Haley didn't know what to say. Haley knew that Lucas loved Brooke, he needed to prove it. He needed to show Brooke his true feelings. It amazed Haley that Lucas was such a talented writer, yet when he is put under pressure he can never find the right words to say. _

Brooke pulled her mind out of the memory. She was in her store trying to get some inspiration for a new clothing line, but nothing had come its way. Brooke sighed as she scrunched up yet another piece of paper, pulled out a pencil and began to draw again.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, but it didn't feel loving. Brooke looked around the store and remembered how Haley and Lucas had transformed it into a romantic venue for Lucas' proposal, it was a perfect night, but ever since, life hasn't really been that perfect. Brooke hadn't really spoken to Lucas fully since Peyton had arrived. Sure they lived together, but all the conversations usually consisted of; "I'm going out to the store, we need more groceries," or "I need to run a quick errand, I'll be back in a bit."

What Lucas didn't know was that Brooke had been watching him every so often, to just check that he was never going to the hotel room that Peyton had so loudly announced. Brooke couldn't bear the fact that Peyton still had a hold on Lucas.

The store bell had rung as the front of the shop's door opened, and Haley came bouncing in with two cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts. "Don't worry there's extra foam," Haley said, as she handed a coffee cup to Brooke who eyed it suspiciously. Ever since Brooke broke down in front of Haley that night in the bathroom, Haley had visited her non-stop, trying to lift up her spirits.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Haley asked in a cheerful tone. That was the only thing that was cheering though. The store's only source of light, was from the dim light outside, there was scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor, and Brooke was wearing her usual concentrated yet sad look while she was drawing. "Well, Haley Bob, see I know you don't have one, but I'm kind of doing this thing right now, it's called a job."

"Ha, very funny there Brooke, and anyway how is this job getting along?" Haley asked with a questionable look, only to get the answer by Brooke showing her the sketch that she had now finished. It was of a girl with a sad look on her face, wearing a grey dress. "Pretty crappy I guess."

"No Tutor Girl, the job's not crappy, I feel crappy." Haley sighed as she shoved the box full of doughnuts in Brooke's face and ordered her to eat. Junk food always made Haley feel better, but she knew that Brooke needed something more than just some sugary doughnuts. "Well, I'm off then." Haley said as she turned to the door, only to get stopped when Brooke asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh you know, out and about, see you later Tigger."

"Yeah, bye Tutor Girl, oh and if you see Peyton anywhere, give her a slap from me."

"Trust me, if I see her, a slap's not only what she's going to get." Haley winked as she exited the store and decided to go to Lucas'. Knowing of a way that he could prove to Brooke that she was the only one.

-x-

Haley knocked on Brooke and Lucas' front door, waiting for Lucas to respond, only to get whacked in shock by Peyton opening it. "Hey Haley come on in."

"Peyton, what the hell-"She was interrupted by Lucas who stuttered, "Haley, it's not what it looks like."

Haley waved her hand in the air, signalling Lucas to basically shut the fuck up. He did as he was told, and watched as Haley let herself into the house. Haley turned her face to meet Peyton's smug looking one, and with all of her force, Haley slapped Peyton across the face, earning a gasp from Lucas as Haley said, "That's from Brooke. And this-"Haley then kicked Peyton's shin whilst finishing her sentence, "is from me. Now get out."

Peyton laughed as she wiped her reddened cheek and walked out the door not before giving a seductive wink to Lucas. Haley sighed as she said angrily, "I don't even care why she was here, I was just coming to tell you that I have thought of a way that you can win Brooke's trust, but if you care more about Peyton, then I'll go."

"Seriously Haley, Peyton came into me and Brooke's house and tried to fool me, but I wasn't falling for any of it, I swear, I would never do that."

"Listen Luke, I'm not really the girl that you should be telling that to."

"I know Haley, but she just won't talk to me."

"Then you need to fight for her!" Haley screamed, and Lucas closed his eyes. His mind began to slowly remember a memory of what Brooke had said back in high school, her words repeating over and over again in his mind. _"I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there's no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me."_

"I'm trying Haley!"

"Well you have a pretty funny way of showing it!"

"I don't know what to do Haley, help me, please!" Lucas screamed as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed, relaxing his tone as he repeated, "please Haley just help me."

Haley sighed as she walked over to Lucas. "Fine, but this is the last time I do this. It seems like I always help you Luke, you need to figure it out on your own."

"Thank you," Lucas breathed as he looked at Haley with saddened eyes. Haley put her hand on his shoulder as she said, "I'm just going to say this. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, make it special." Lucas nodded as Haley patted his shoulder and walked out of the house.

"Make it special," Lucas repeated as he looked over the house. He walked to the living room and picked up a picture of him and Brooke on the coffee table, smiling as Brooke showed off her engagement ring to the camera and Lucas laughed behind her. His eyes lit with inspiration as an idea formed in his mind. He knew the perfect way to make it special.

**Hey everyone! Stay tuned as the next chapter is going to be full of loooovvveeee. Hahaha, please review xo. **


	21. Chapter 20: The Girl Behind The Red Door

**Chapter 20: The Girl behind the Red Door**

** Hey! I'm a little ill so I thought I should write. Hopefully this is going to be a good chapter! Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy xo (flashbacks in italics)**

Brooke awoke to the bright daylight burning her eyes. She turned to the side to see if Lucas was still there, only to sigh when she saw the bed covers on her right side empty. They had been talking more, but still not really engaging, and Brooke was seriously considering whether or not she should marry this guy.

Before Brooke went to sleep, she walked into their bedroom, and was shocked to see Lucas typing away at his laptop. She had seen him type some more, than but not as much as this.

_"Hey, what are you writing?" She asked as she slowly moved towards her fiancé who became startled when she spoke. He hadn't heard her come in, and he wasn't expecting her to talk to him. _

_ Quickly, he closed the lid of his laptop. He didn't want Brooke reading it, not yet. He was meant to be writing his next book, and it was already meant to be finished, but Lucas hadn't found the inspiration. He had been writing more frequently though, ever since Brooke and Lucas got more serious. "Nothing baby, I just wanted to send Nathan an email, see how he is doing."_

_ Brooke knew that he was lying, but didn't want to push him, so just replied a simple, "Oh," and got out of her day clothes and into one of Lucas' t-shirts. _

-x-

Lucas had known that Brooke was beginning to become suspicious of him constantly typing, but he had finally finished the new novel and had called Lindsey last night, (his publisher), and told her that he needed a copy as soon as possible. Luckily, Lindsey had said that if she pulled some strings, a copy of his novel should be in the mail to him tomorrow.

Well, today was tomorrow and Lucas looked in his mailbox, and smiled excitedly as he pulled out a brown package, which clearly contained his novel. He held onto the package as he walked back into the house, and made sure that Brooke was still upstairs, before locking himself in the bathroom, and opened the package. He smiled at the sight of it, but frowned as he rushed to put the book back in, as he heard Brooke knock on the bathroom door.

"Lucas, can you come out, I need to talk to you." Lucas was standing in the bathroom, looking for the best place to put his novel, realising that he was wearing a jacket; he quickly shoved it in his pocket. He wanted to show her the book later, a present after the surprise he had planned. He opened the door and said, "What's up pretty girl?"

The thing was though, that Brooke didn't really know what was up. She really did love Lucas, but he was distancing himself from her, and she was too. But today was meant to be a special, she didn't feel special. Brooke just shook her head and kissed Lucas on the cheek as she said, "Happy valentine's day baby, I love you."

Lucas chuckled as he captured Brooke's face in his palms as he kissed her lovingly on the lips and whispered, "I love you too pretty girl," before grabbing his car keys, the book still in his pocket and saying to a confused Brooke, "I need to head out, but before I go, I need to tell you that you need to dress up tonight."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow as she replied, "Why? Where are we going?" Lucas chuckled as he walked back up to her and kissed her forehead replying in a whisper, "You'll have to wait and see pretty girl."

-x-

Lucas was at the River Court, putting the last minute touches to his surprise. It was a starry night, so Lucas had placed a blanket on the court, with a picnic basket resting on top of it. He had a wine bottle out with two glasses, and a bunch of roses next to it. He had also wrapped up the book in red paper, with a silver ribbon wrapped around it; Haley did that.

He had text Brooke earlier, telling her to meet him at the court at around eight. She replied questionably but agreed anyway. Lucas had gone to his old house afterwards and pulled out some clothes that he still kept in the wardrobe. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black buttoned shirt.

He waited patiently for thirty minutes, checking his watch every so often. She was late. Why was she late? But, just as he was about to call her cell, Brooke pulled up in her car, and got out, wearing a tight black dress. She always wanted to dress up for Lucas.

"Lucas, what is this?" Brooke asked, and memories of the night Lucas had proposed to her came flooding back. She still didn't know if she wanted to go ahead with marrying him, the doubt was still ringing alarm bells in Brooke's mind. Why was he doing this? Is it because he feels guilty for something?

"What? Can't I do something special for my fiancée on Valentine's day?" Lucas asked jokingly as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed her softly, sweetly. He grabbed her hand softly as pulled her along to the blanket, and sat down, with her on his lap.

"No baby, you can, I'm just confused." She breathed as Lucas began to rub his hand softly up her leg. "Why are you confused?" Lucas replied, looking into Brooke's eyes, getting a saddened look, before being changed quickly as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. "It doesn't matter."

Lucas gently pushed Brooke off of him as he said in a serious tone, "It matters to me pretty girl, tell me." Brooke sighed, feeling a little rejected but decided that he was only concerned about her, so told him, "It's just that, we haven't really spoken since Peyton came back, and I was just worried that this was just something you did, because you felt guilty about something. So Luke, I need to ask you a question, and please don't be mad at me, have you cheated on me with Peyton again?"

Lucas sighed, looking into Brooke's teary eyes; he quickly leant closer to her and hugged her tightly. He knew that Brooke would never fully trust, and that hurt him so bad, but he knew it was because of what he did with Peyton, and that he could never take back. "No, I haven't. Pretty girl, there is no other girl that I'd rather be with than you."

"Do you promise?" Lucas chuckled, kissing Brooke lovingly again saying, "I promise."

"Now," Lucas said, breaking the comfortable silence, as he leaned down to get the book wrapped up beautifully, "I was going to give you this later, but I think I should give it to you now." He handed the present to Brooke, who held it tentatively. He looked at her eagerly as she untied the sliver ribbon and removed the red paper.

Brooke gasped as she looked down at Lucas' new novel. The cover was a picture of her and Lucas hugging in front of her house, with the red door in the background. Her eyes grazed over the title which was in gold writing saying, '_The Girl behind the Red Door." _

Brooke let a tear escape her eye as she opened the cover and red the inscription printed in the first page. '**_To my pretty girl who I love with all my heart, this book is all about you, you are my world Brooke Davis, and will always be. I'm just glad that I met the girl behind the red door. Love always, Lucas (your Broody)_**'

"Lucas…" Brooke said as she looked into Lucas' loving blue eyes, tears now spilling down her cheeks. Lucas brushed his thumb across her face, wiping the tears away. "Broody…" She breathed, smiling as she kissed him, now sure that Lucas was the one for her, and that she was the one for him.

Lucas cupped Brooke's face as he deepened the kiss, smiling at the fact that Brooke finally knew how much Lucas loved her and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Lucas led Brooke down, so that she was lying on top of him, as the kiss deepened more, before they both had to pull away for air. "I love you so much Lucas Scott," Brooke breathed heavily, as she started to unbutton his shirt, not caring if someone came by, because this moment was perfect.

Lucas kissed Brooke softly and quickly, breaking in between to say, "I love you too Brooke Scott." Brooke giggled as she replied in matter of fact tone, "I'm not Brooke Scott yet!" Lucas chuckled as his pulled Brooke closer to him as he whispered, "But you will be," and kissed her with so much passion; it was the most heartfelt kiss that the pair had ever shared.

Brooke unbuttoned the rest of Lucas' shirt and removed it quickly, she wanted Lucas so bad. She began trailing kisses along his bare chest and smiled when she heard Lucas moan softly. Lucas began to unzip the back of Brooke's dress, and trailed his fingers down the length of her bare back, earning the same moan from Brooke as she began to kiss his neck.

Brooke helped Lucas pull of her dress and giggled as Lucas began trailing kisses alone her jawline. The cold air of the night blew and Brooke shivered briefly before Lucas turned them over so that he was on top of her. Brooke undone the button of Lucas' jeans and pulled them down as far as she could and let Lucas kick them off.

Lucas moaned again, and Brooke softly bit his earlobe, and he couldn't resist her any longer. He kissed her lips with so much passion, and Brooke began to pull of his boxers before realisation hit Lucas and he pulled away quickly. Breathing heavily he said in a husky voice, "Baby, we can't, I don't have anything."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow and pulled Lucas back onto her, as she whispered in his ear, "So…" She kissed Lucas neck and let her tongue graze over his skin, Lucas moaned and could definitely not resist. He hastily removed her bra, whilst she pulled off his boxers. She smiled as she saw the affect that she had caused on Lucas, she trailed her finger softly across his most intimate part, receiving a husky groan from Lucas and he ripped off the rest of her underwear quickly.

"Lucas…" she breathed and kissed him once more, before he went inside her, both moaning in pleasure, the feeling of love consuming them. They both didn't care that they were making love on the River Court; they both just felt so much love towards each other, that wherever they were it would matter. Well that was until the couple heard a shocked gasp turned laugh.

Brooke pushed Lucas off of her to see Peyton standing there looking at the pair with anger as she knew that her plan had failed. Brooke and Lucas quickly put their clothes on. Brooke's face reddened with embarrassment, but then was a quickly turned when Peyton coughed the word "Slut."

"That is it Peyton," Brooke growled as she walked over to Peyton and punched her in the face. Everything Brooke felt was in that punch. All the hate and anger towards Peyton was thrown at her by Brooke's fist. Peyton staggered back, holding her nose which was pouring of blood. Brooke walked closer to Peyton as she whispered, "leave me and Lucas the hell alone, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Peyton laughed as she spat out some blood that was in her mouth on the floor and yelled, "Bitch, you haven't even seen just the beginning of this yet!"

"I'm serious Peyton! No one wants you here! No one likes you, and sure as hell Lucas doesn't love you! Now fuck off!" Peyton laughed at Brooke's anger as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away thinking that, that bitch called Brooke had just made her more determined to destroy her.

**There are actually no words that I can say after writing this other that wow. Keep reviewing you guys, xo.**


	22. Chapter 21: Feeling Different

**Chapter 21: Feeling Different**

** Hey people, I really want you all to review more! This story is my first fanfic and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter xo**

Brooke was in the back of her store, reading 'The Girl behind the Red Door.' That book was all about her and Lucas, the first time he met her, the feelings they shared. It was so personal, and it made Brooke love Lucas even more if that was even possible. She had just finished the tenth chapter when her stomach flipped again. It had been doing that lately, and Brooke had been sick for a while…

"Shit," Brooke cursed as she got up from her black swivel chair in the back of her store and ran to the bathroom again. Her stomach churned again and she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "This is so gross," Brooke said shakily, as she flushed the toilet and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Brooke?" Brooke sighed as she heard Haley's voice coming from the front of her store, "I'm in the back tutor girl!" Haley walked into the back of the store and gasped as she looked at Brooke who was hunched over beside the toilet. "Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke looked up at Haley and smiled, about to say that she was fine, until her stomach turned again making her throw up once more, she hadn't felt this ill in a while. Haley ran over to her best friend and held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly as Brooke shivered and threw up again. "Brooke, I think we need to take you to the doctor."

Haley took hold of Brooke under her arms and walked her to her car, and carefully placed her best friend in the passenger seat. Haley had never seen Brooke look this bad, she looked so pale. "Should I call Luke Brooke?" Brooke shook her head in response and looked out of the window, seeing the blurring objects passing them as Haley drove to the doctors.

-x-

Brooke and Haley had sat in the doctor's office for an hour waiting for the results. The doctors had took a blood test and made Brooke take a pregnancy test. For some reason, Brooke was scared. She always wanted to be a mother, but she didn't know how Lucas would feel if she was pregnant, (of course he was going to be excited though). She began fumbling with the hem of her skirt nervously. "It's going to be alright Tigger."

Haley looked at the watch on her wrist and tapped her fingers impatiently on the side of the table next to her. "God, what is taking them so long?" She looked over at Brooke who was sitting in silence. Haley was worried for her. If Brooke was pregnant it would be great, but with Peyton still in the mix, and she trying to get Lucas back, Haley worried that it would put stress on her.

The door opened slowly as a doctor walked into the office with a clipboard in his hand, looking up from the notes on the paper, he smiled at Brooke and said, "Congratulation Miss Davis, you are going to have a baby." Brooke sighed with relief and happiness as Haley squealed and hugged her friend tightly. "How far along is she doc?"

"Well Ms James, from the test results, I would say that she is about two weeks, so it is pretty early days. Just try not to stress yourself out Brooke, okay?" Brooke nodded as she tried to think back two weeks ago. Two weeks ago was Valentine's Day, and it suddenly all made sense in Brooke's mind.

Brooke smiled widely and hugged the doctor. "I need to go call Lucas!" Haley squealed again. This was perfect. The perfect couple were going to have a perfect little baby. Even though back in high school, Haley could never see Brooke being a mom, Haley had seen her Tigger transform and was just so excited for her two favourite people.

Brooke and Haley rushed out of the doctor's office and back into Haley's car. Haley wanted to hear the conversation, so made Brooke put the call on loudspeaker. _"Hey Pretty Girl, what's up?" _The pair heard Lucas' voice and Haley nudged Brooke's arm eagerly waiting for her to reply.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question."

_"Is everything okay?" _Lucas' was full of concern and Haley couldn't help but giggle, which made Brooke cover her friend's mouth quickly, knowing that if Lucas found out that he was on loudspeaker he would start yelling at her, and now was not the time to have an argument.

"Yeah babe, everything's great. I just wanted to ask, what's your take one kids? I mean I know that you like them, but do you want one?" Haley silently laughed again at the fact that Brooke was testing Lucas, even though he really didn't have a choice in the matter anyway, I mean she was already pregnant.

_"Sure I want kids, I want a big family, why?"_

"Well, how would you feel if that family was starting now?" Brooke and Haley waited anxiously as silence filled the car. Brooke looked at Haley with worried eyes, but she just shook her head at her and waved her hand to say something. "Broody, are you still there?" Brooke asked with concern etched in her voice.

_"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm still here, what did you say sorry? I dropped something on the floor." _Haley could tell Lucas was lying, but put it to the fact that he was just completely shocked. Well that or the fact that he didn't understand what Brooke had said.

"I said, how would you feel if that family was starting now?"

_"Wait, are we…? Are you pregnant?"_ Haley giggled again as she heard Lucas' excited/shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes, I'm having your baby Lucas Scott." Tears started falling down Brooke's cheek. They were tears of pure happiness and joy, and Haley started crying with her. Haley was so happy for the pair, they completely deserved this, and they deserved to have a baby together.

_"Oh, Pretty girl I love you so much. I can't believe we are going to be parents! Where are you?"_

"I'm in Haley's car. She knows Luke, she found me throwing up in the bathroom of my store and took me to the doctors and they told me that I was pregnant. Where are you Luke?"

_"I'm at home, come back as soon as you can, I can't wait to see you."_

"Okay broody, I love you."

_"I love you too pretty girl." _Brooke ended the call and wiped away her tears. Haley did he same and started the car driving back quickly to Brooke and Lucas' house. Brooke's smile spread throughout her whole face. It was finally happening. Brooke and Lucas were going to have a baby Brucas.

**Hey, so what did you guys think? I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I thought of another idea for another fanfic so I will be writing that aswell but not uploading it until I have finished this one. Please review xo**


	23. Chapter 22: Happiness Consumes Us

**Chapter 22: Happiness Consumes Us**

** Hey! This chapter is going to be sweet. Keep reading and reviewing, xo.**

It had been twenty weeks since Brooke and Lucas found out that they were going to be parents. Lucas and Haley had been to every scan with Brooke. Brooke was surprised, not by the fact that Lucas was with her all the time, but to the fact that Haley was there too. Haley had been so supportive that Brooke was beginning to think that Haley wanted children.

Haley parked up the car at the side of Brooke and Lucas' house. She turned off the ignition and patted Brooke's leg softly as they both got out of the car and into the house. Haley was the first one to go in, she saw the house was neat and the TV was on, but no Lucas.

"He must be upstairs," Brooke said behind Haley, seeing her friend look around the house. Brooke could tell that Haley was just as excited about this as her and Lucas. Haley nodded and followed Brooke upstairs who stopped for a moment, and held onto the railing.

"Hey, tigger, you okay?" Haley put her hand on Brooke's back watching concerned as Brooke took a few deep breathes. "Yeah Haley, just went a little light headed." Haley nodded again, following Brooke into her and Lucas' bedroom. But Brooke wasn't 'just a little light headed,' she had been feeling off all day and she didn't know why. She thought that it was best to leave it though, it was probably nothing.

"Luke, where are you?" Brooke called out, seeing that there was no Lucas in the bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom, give me two minutes!" They both heard Lucas called out, and Haley giggled as she jumped on Brooke and Lucas' bed and looked at all the pictures that were stuck on the walls. Haley smiled, seeing the pictures of her and Brooke on the corner of the mirror, she loved her tigger and Brooke loved her tutor.

Lucas entered the bedroom and smiled at Haley, and kissed Brooke sweetly. "You ready to go?" He asked. It was Brooke's twenty week pregnancy scan, and they would finally find out the sex of their child. At first Brooke didn't want to know, she wanted it to be kept a surprise, but Lucas said that he really wanted to know and Brooke didn't want to upset him, so agreed.

"Yeah, let's go," Brooke said as she was about to go out of the door but Haley squealed and rushed past her, causing Brooke to stumble a little but laugh at Haley's excitement.

"God Hales, watch what you are doing!" Lucas shouted as Brooke held the door frame for support, and a startled Haley suddenly stopped and apologized rapidly. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and followed Haley downstairs with Lucas behind her.

-x-

The doctor rubbed the cold jelly over Brooke's stomach and she giggled as he placed the instrument over her stomach waiting to receive a picture on the screen. "There it is," the doctor said, pointing at the fuzzy picture of a unborn baby on the screen. "It looks very healthy, the heartbeat is strong. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Haley said excitedly, and both Lucas and Brooke laughed and nodded as the doctor looked at the couple. Brooke was lying on the bed, looking at the screen, and Lucas was holding her hand, laughing at Haley. Haley rolled her eyes when Brooke gave her a look which said, Haley-you-are-so-embarrassing, and waited while the doctor just checked his result to make sure.

"Well, from the looks of it, you are going to have a beautiful baby boy." Haley giggled, and Brooke sighed of happiness.

She looked up at Lucas who had tears forming in his eyes; he looked down at Brooke and kissed her on the forehead. They were going to have a baby boy. Brooke looked at the screen of their unborn child with happy tears rolling down her face. She was finally getting the man and the baby, this was her dream. "We still need to run some tests however," The doctor said, now without the happy expression plagued across his face.

Brooke started to worry. Why do they need tests? The doctor said their boy was healthy, why were tests necessary? "What kind of tests?" She asked and looked at Lucas worriedly, who concern had written all over his face.

"Nothing to worry about, just some blood tests from you Miss Davis, it seems that your blood pressure is a little high. That's perfectly normal, but we need to see how high it is." Brooke nodded and allowed the doctor to test her blood pressure. She looked over to Haley, who just nodded her head showing her that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, Miss Davis, your blood pressure is quite high, higher than what is normally expected, so I would like you to rest regularly during this pregnancy. Have you felt any differently, sick, tired, dizzy?"

"Dizzy, I felt dizzy. Haley was with me, but then I was okay again." Lucas looked at Haley sharply, as Haley nodded her head at the doctor. Why didn't Haley tell him about this? Then again, they both probably thought that it was nothing.

The doctor wrote on his clipboard whilst asking another question, "have you been eating and drinking regularly?"

"Yes."

The doctor had a puzzled look across his face, continuously writing on his clip board. "Has there been any increased stress since you have been pregnant? This could be from work, family, friends…"

"Well, there's this bitch called Peyton who's planning on making her life a living hell," Haley rambled. She cursed in her head that if Peyton had caused this, she would gouge her eyes out.

"Okay, well I would like you to distance yourself from this girl, no need to add stress." All three nodded at the doctors' orders. Once he had finished making notes, he printed off pictures of the scan and gave it to all of them. The three left the doctors and were in Haley's car.

"A boy…" Lucas said. They were having a boy. He didn't know what they should call him; he had ideas for a girl but not for a boy. What he did want though, was the name Keith in his sons name, anywhere, and it didn't matter, just as long as Keith was in a part of his sons' life.

-x-

Haley had left Brooke and Lucas alone in their house. Brooke was lying on the couch, closing her eyes, and Lucas was sitting on the armchair looking through old pictures of him and Keith when he was little.

"Dylan Keith Scott," Brooke said, making Lucas look up from the pictures at his half-sleeping fiancé, "That's what we should call him." Lucas smiled. It sounded perfect. Keith would be his middle name, and the name Dylan was fine. He liked the sound of that. Lucas pictured them all in five years' time. Brooke would be as beautiful as ever, laughing and smiling with their gorgeous son with blonde hair and deep dimples.

"Dylan Keith Scott." Lucas repeated, smiling at the thought of him and Brooke having a family. They were meant to be, they were meant to bring up a beautiful family together. It was their dream, and it was so perfect.

**Hey, keep reviewing! Not really sure how long this story has got left, I want to write the wedding and everything, but I'm loving this new story that I came up with. Review xo**


	24. Chapter 23: In Your Wedding Dress

**Chapter 23: In Your Wedding Dress**

** Hey everyone, I am sooooo sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner! It's been very hectic for me these past few weeks as I have had loads of exams and coursework to do. So I sort of leave this chapter hanging, because there are two parts of the wedding chapter so Enjoy xo ! **

_ She walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful, wearing a floor length, white bridal gown with her hair neatly pulled into a tight bun. The music started to play, but no one turned around, their eyes were glued to the scene in front of them. Her eyes drifted upwards to see the scene herself. She gasped as she saw Peyton standing next to Lucas in another beautiful wedding dress. They were getting married?_

_ She walked quicker, but somehow the journey got longer. The walk to the aisle was increasing, separating her from the two. Peyton was crying tears of joy as Lucas placed his hand on her stomach. She looked down to see why. She was pregnant. It looked about six months, something she was too. She looked down at her own stomach, but it was flat, no baby was in there. Peyton had stolen it. Peyton was getting married to Lucas and was having their baby. Peyton had it all, and she didn't…_

"No!" Brooke screamed, awakening her from her deep sleep. Frantically she looked down at her left hand and sighed in relief as she saw the engagement ring sparkling in the haze of the morning. Slowly she placed her hands on her stomach and smiled as she felt her and Lucas' baby kick softly at his mother's touch. Today was her wedding day…

Brooke and Lucas, well mainly Brooke, had sorted everything out for the wedding. She had finally finished the bridesmaid's dresses for Haley and Rachel. They were blue and flowing, but just above their knee so they'd still look sexy. Brooke had finished her dress two days ago. It was long and white. Flowing, not tight; she didn't want to draw emphasis to her baby bump. Today was the day that she would get married to the love of her life.

She turned her head and saw the clock read 8:45 am. It was early but she needed to get ready. She wasn't at her and Lucas' house, she was at Lucas' mom's house, well, Karen's old house. Rachel and Haley were there, she could hear them in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast.

Brooke got up slowly and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. They say that women glow when they are pregnant and it is true; Brooke glowed in every way shape and form, pregnancy looked beautiful on her. She was born to be a mother.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed for a moment, thinking. Today was going to be the greatest day of her life, she was getting married. She sat and looked at the walls of this room. She was in Lucas' old bedroom, and it still looked the same since all of these years.

Brooke was taken out of her thoughts when there was a steady knock on the door and Haley came in. "Great, you're already awake. I made you breakfast," she said, giving Brooke a tray with pancakes and coffee on it. Brooke smiled at took the tray, eating the food slowly.

"Brooke you're getting married!" Haley squealed. Back in high school Haley would have never said that Brooke would be the first to get married and have a baby out of everyone, okay excluding her wedding to Nathan and that bitch called Peyton. "We need to get you ready soon," Haley said looking at the beautiful wedding gown that Brooke had crafted that was hanging on the wardrobe door.

"Okay I'm ready," Brooke said, finishing her pancakes she took Haley's hand for help getting up and walked over to her dress. Haley handed Brooke her underwear and dress and Brooke got changed quickly. The dress was gorgeous, it was a perfect fit. The white silk looked heavenly on her glowing figure. Rachel and Haley soon got dressed into their bridesmaids dresses and the three were all sitting in the living room waiting patiently for the car to arrive to take them to the church.

-x-

Lucas Scott was in his room nervously pacing reciting his vows again for the hundredth time. He was nervous, that was safe to say, but there was no reason to be, today was the day that Lucas Scott would finally be able to call Brooke Davis his one and only 'Pretty Girl.'

He glanced at the clock that hung aimlessly on the cream coloured wall revealing that it was 10:30 am and that there was only one hour that remained until Brooke would arrive and walk down the aisle. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that he had when he was nervous or upset, so one would presume that he was still nervous.

"Hey Luke, how are you feeling man?" Nathan said as he entered the room dressed in his black suit with a blue tie, smiling at his brother. When Lucas asked Nathan to be his best man, Nathan said yes. Of course he would be Lucas' best man, although it was hard to think that back when they were juniors in Tree Hill High, that the pair would now have been best man to each other on their wedding days.

"I don't know little bro, happy, excited, nervous, just everything." Lucas stammered as he looked at the clock again now revealing that it would only be fifty minutes before Brooke entered.

"Just try to relax man, Brooke is not going to say no we all know that. Everything is going to be fine you just need to get to the main hall of this church before Brooke does!" Nathan chuckled slightly, trying his best to swerve Lucas mind, which he did thankfully as Lucas laughed and followed Nathan out of the room at the back of the Church and into the main hall.

-x-

"I think Dylan excited," Brooke said calmly as she placed her hands on her swollen stomach and smiled at the kicking baby boy in her stomach.

Haley and Rachel both looked at her confused, "Dylan, who's that?" Brooke looked at her two best friends and gasped. They weren't supposed to know yet, curse the person who invented speech! "Well, Dylan is the name of me and Lucas' son, I wasn't meant to say anything but I couldn't help it."

Both the bridesmaids smiled and in unison said, "It's lovely," and turned back round looking out of the window and into the scenery while the driver of the car rode steadily towards their destination.

Brooke didn't feel nervous either. Maybe Dylan was her support, or maybe he was going to be like his mother because all Brooke could feel was the excitement of her wedding day. She always loved weddings, the dresses, the suits, the proclamations of love, the decorations, the laughing, the smiling, the crying and the families. Brooke never had a real family, Bitchtoria was never there, and her father was probably always somewhere drinking or flirting with plastic bimbos that were half his age. Weddings made Brooke feel like part of a family, and now she was having one with Lucas Scott.

The only thing Brooke could do know, was to look out of the window of the car and watch the scenery and wait to arrive at the church where the Broody and the Cheery would finally be a forever.

** Hmmmmm, will they be a forever? You'll just have to find out! Review please lovely people xo ;)**


	25. Chapter 24: In Your Wedding Dress 2

**Chapter 24: In Your Wedding Dress (Part 2)**

** Hello everyone, really sorry for the majorly late update, but sadly this is the last chapter *cry* I loved writing this story and I'm so grateful for all of your support, I think some of you might cry, I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy, grab your tissues now! ImJustLoafly xo**

The car pulled up to the entrance of the church, Haley turned around and squeezed Brooke's arm in reassurance while Rachel got out of the car to just make sure that everything was ready before the three of them entered those dark wooden double doors.

"Haley, I'm nervous," Brooke said softly in her raspy voice. Haley smiled at her best friend; there was no reason for Brooke to be nervous, everything was going to be amazing. Today was a day that everyone, most importantly Brooke and Lucas, would remember for the rest of their lives. Everyone knew that, or hoped, that this day would come, well apart from the three people that were involved in the infamous and certainly unforgettable love triangle. But Peyton was out of the picture now, it was all about Brooke and Lucas and it always will be.

"Don't be nervous Tigger, today is going to be by far one of the greatest days ever," Haley said with the most genuine, heartfelt smiles ever, and with that Brooke relaxed instantly. Rachel exited the church and nodded her head signalling to the girls that they can go in now. Brooke breathed a heavy, nervous and excited filled sigh as Haley helped Brooke out of the car and Rachel thanked the driver. Rachel hugged Brooke softly and whispered into her ear, "Let's rock this bitch," before winking and walking up the steps towards the church.

Brooke laughed shakily as she held Haley's hand in her own and walked up the steps, with each step remembering things that Lucas had said to her all over the years. _"Pretty girl," "I keep those stuff as a reminder of how bad I hurt you and that if I got another chance I would never let you go," "you're my world Brooke," "I love you…"_

-x-

Swiftly the doors of the church opened and Lucas waited eagerly for Brooke to walk down the aisle. The soft chords of the church organ played sweetly as both Haley and Rachel walked down the aisle, both holding a bouquet of white roses and blue pansies.

As the music continued playing and all the guests were standing, Lucas' breath hitched in his throat as Brooke started to walk down the aisle with her signature dimpled smile on full show. Nathan leaned closer to Lucas and whispered, "Wow, Brooke looks gorgeous." Lucas smiled as he responded, "she always does," as pictures and memories flashed in his mind as Brooke continued to walk down the long, petal covered, aisle. _"I get to do something that you like to do, and then you get to do something I like to do." "I love you Luke." "And that's how I spent my summer, wanting you," "Broody…"_

"Hey," Brooke whispered to Lucas when she finally reached the aisle and stood next to Lucas, holding his hand gently.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas replied and smiled brighter as Brooke's dimples appeared again, to which he kissed the right on tenderly.

While the vicar was speaking, Brooke and Lucas were staring at each other lovingly and intently. Everyone was listening to the vicar as well as looking at the pair who stood in front of them. It was like a fairy-tale ending although this fairy-tale consisted of numerous amounts of heartbreaks, tears, pain, but most importantly, an indescribable and undying love that no one has ever experienced, apart from the couple in front.

The joy filled cries of Karen echoed through the church, it was clear that Karen had waited for this moment to come and it was happening right now. Brooke was like a daughter to her; she had always rooted for 'Brucas', well admittedly, not at first, but when she saw how crazy Brooke was for her son all those years ago, she fell in love with the love and care that Brooke held for Lucas specially and knew that this was going to happen eventually.

"Lucas, would you like to say your vows to Brooke?" The vicar's voice broke everyone from their deep thoughts. Lucas couched to clear his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but all the nerves disappeared as he heard the cutest giggle form Brooke. "Yeah," Lucas said shakily and began.

"Brooke if all of my love for you were to be put down on paper for you to read, I think that you'd probably die before you even got halfway," everyone chuckled at the simple joke that Lucas said which made him relax as he continued. "Seriously though Brooke, many years ago I told you that I was the guy for you, but what I didn't say was that you were and are the girl for me. When we first met, we were complete opposites. I was the thinker and tortured, and you were the bubbly, vivacious girl with the most amazing heart; Broody and Cheery." He paused for a moment to see Brooke smiling warmly at him and he continued.

"Nobody understood our relationship at first, but we didn't care, actually if I remember correctly, when I first told Haley about us she said, 'what, Brooke Davis the captain of the cheer sluts?!' Anyway, then things got bad, I hurt you but you forgave me, so we tried again, and again I hurt you. Hurting you was the biggest mistake of my life and I will never forgive myself for that," Lucas stopped as he began to get angry with himself for hurting Brooke so bad. Brooke tentatively placed her left hand on his cheek and Lucas turned his head and kissed her palm softly before continuing.

"Someone very beautiful and amazing said to me that people who are meant for each other with always find their way in the end, and at that time I thought that you meant Keith and my mom, but what you really mean was us, and now," he paused to place one hand softly on Brooke's stomach on baby Dylan, and the other on Brooke's cheek, wiping his thumb over the stray happy tear that fell from her eye, "we have our ending. This, us, us three; this is our ending and I couldn't wish for anything else."

Rachel was in floods of tears as Lucas finished his vows, as was Haley and Karen, and the former Tree Hill Ravens. Rachel had seen Brooke and Lucas' relationship at its best and worst times in High School, heck she caused some of the drama, but this by far was the greatest love shown by one person to another, it was Brucas.

"Brooke, would you like to say your vows to Lucas now?" The vicar said, getting a nod from Brooke as she wiped another stray tear from her face as she began.

"Well, it's clear that mine isn't going to be as good as that, but it's worth a shot right? Luke, Broody, when I first saw you, to me you were just another guy that I would hook up with and then forget about after, but then I spoke to you, and I felt a feeling inside of me that I'd never felt before; it was love. Some people say that love at first sight doesn't exist, but to me it did. Lucas, the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. I was so happy when we first got together but it ended badly, I cried for days, but then we got a second chance at love and it was everything," Brooke laughed as she continued.

"The morning after we got back together and stayed up all night to just talk, when you left, I did this ridiculous happy dance on my bed because I loved, and still do, love you so much. Now after all of our Brucas rollercoaster, there should really be one of those… Anyway! After all of that we are finally here, together, forever, I dreamed about this day since I was sixteen when we got together the first time, and now I'm living it and I'm so completely and utterly in love with you Lucas Scott and I will never stop."

Haley and Rachel smiled, both finally recovered by their teary breakdown. Karen was in still in tears, as Nathan handed Lucas Brooke's wedding band, to which Lucas slipped gently on her finger a goofy yet loving smile plastered on his face. The same happened with Brooke, as Haley handed her Lucas' wedding band and Brooke too slipped the band on Lucas' finger happy tears escaping her eyes as she looked at the love of her life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Lucas you may kiss your bride," the vicar said softly as Lucas lifted Brooke's face up gently with his fingers under her chin and kissed her lovingly and passionately.

"I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke whispered as their foreheads touch. She was complete, this was her dream, and this is her life, all of those years of being angry, sad and lonely all gone by this right now, right here, today, the day of the end but also the beginning.

"I love you too Brooke Scott," Lucas whispered back before pressing his lips gently against hers; Lucas and Brooke, Broody and Cheery, finally here. Peyton's gone, Dylan is arriving, and they are one, a whole and that is filled with so much love it shines through anyone who walks past, Brucas forever and infinite.

Lucas held Brooke in his arms, his right hand resting on her pregnant stomach with his thumb slowly caressing her stomach. Haley, Rachel and Nathan walked down the aisle behind Lily who threw white rose petals and blue pansies petals aimlessly at the guests who were standing up, some smiling, others crying. Coach Whitey with his baseball cap on his chest was wiping his eyes with a tissue in the other hand, as Brooke and Lucas walked down the aisle holding hands both smiling and chuckling as Uncle Cooper began 'whooping' and 'cheering' as they exited the dark brown wooden doors.

A happy ending but just the beginning at the same time, Lucas and Brooke smiled and laughed as the guests threw petals at them as they walked down the grey stone pathway and to the old fashioned car with red letters saying "just married" on the back window. Lucas opened the door and helped Brooke in the car as she waved at Rachel and Haley who were both standing close, crying with tears of joy. Lucas shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car, not before hugging his mother tightly and getting in the car with Brooke.

"We finally made it," Brooke said as she looked lovingly at her new husband. Lucas looked back at his new wife and kissed her forehead gently as he said gently, "We did, but this is only just the beginning.

Brooke giggled as she looked out of the car window and at the scenery outside and replied, "yeah, we've got this little monster to worry about," as she placed her hands on her beautiful pregnant stomach, and giggled again as Lucas raspberry kissed her hands as he said, "there's nothing to worry about, we'll do just fine."

"How do you know that?" Brooke said looking worried at Lucas who kissed her cheek tenderly again as he said, "We're Brucas, we can do anything."

Brooke smiled as she whispered, "Brucas, forever and infinite." This was the end, they had reached the end of the Brucas rollercoaster, yet it was the beginning all much more. Lucas was right, they could do anything and they will and this is the end.

There is only One Tree Hill, and now it's Brucas' home.

**Thank you for reading this story, please leave your final review xo**


End file.
